An Unexpected Switch
by Dakota Cheyenne
Summary: Harry Potter Samurai Champloo crossover. What happens when Harry, Ron, and Hermione's souls get switch with Fuu, Mugen, and Jin's? Read and find out!
1. The Switch

-1**Chapter one: The Switch**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Samurai Champloo, so don't sue me!

Voldemort paces as he thinks about how he was humiliated by the Order of the Phoenix, and how his best Death Eaters have been beaten and thrown into Azkaban. He thought that the death of his godfather would mentally destroy Harry; however, it seems to have made him stronger. He had just asked the younger Malfoy to kill Dumbledore and find a way to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts; more than likely, he is as incompetent as his father. If he did not find out a way to kill Harry right now, Harry might get strong enough to defeat him. All of the sudden, he gets a stroke of brilliance. To kill Harry, he needs to split his body and his mind apart. Then, he can kill his body and destroy his soul. He goes to his drawer and takes out a time turner. As he throws it into the air, he speaks these two words:

"Soul Exchange!"

All of a sudden, two blasts come from the time turner. One goes straight to the sky, and one goes straight across the land. Lord Voldemort laughs maniacally as his plan proceeds.

Harry and Ron were in their dormitory getting ready for bed. Dean, Seamus, and Neville were already sleep. Harry was thinking about how Malfoy left him on the train and what was he up to, when Ron shouts, "Harry! Come look out of the window!" Harry comes to the window and is shock when he sees a magical blast outside of it.

"Wonder where it came from" asks Harry.

"Wonder if Hermione is watching this" wonders Ron.

"Ron!" shouts Harry, "It's heading straight towards us!"

The blast phases through the window and hits both of them. They black out as the blasts phases through the wall closest to the girls' dormitory.

Fuu, Mugen, and Jin were resting in someone's house on their journey to Nagasaki to find the Sunflower Samurai. Fuu goes and looks out of the window. "Mugen, Jin, come look! It's a shooting star!"

"Well the hell for?" shouts Mugen from the cot in the room. Jin just sat where he was.

Fuu groans. Men can be so irritating at times. "You can make a wish on a shooting star, dummies!"

"Well," says Mugen as he stands up and stretches, "I wish that we find that Sunflower guy soon so I can kill Jin.

"The feeling is mutual" says quietly as he goes over to the window.

"I just hope we find the samurai that smells like sunflowers really soon," says Fuu. All of a sudden, the shooting star comes through the house and hits all three of them.

Harry wakes up on a very rough cot. He gets up and instinctively goes outside and splashes his face with some water. All of a sudden, Harry looks at his reflection…

Fuu wakes up in a strange bed with thick covers around it. She reaches through the covers and grabs a mirror that was on the night stand. She looks at herself in it…

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

This is the first chapter of An Unexpected Switch! I hope you have enjoyed it! The second chapter will be more interesting than this one, so please read it!


	2. Getting Use to Their New Bodies

-1**Chapter 2: Getting Use to Their New Bodies 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Samurai Champloo, so please don't sue me!

The sight of the raven- haired, emerald- eyed boy in the mirror startled Fuu so much she started to scream. She was surprised at her voice: it was deep like a man's. All of a sudden, three boys…no, young men (they looked around the same age as her) pull back the heavy bed curtains. One boy had sandy brown hair, one was tall with dark brown hair, and the last one was a tall black guy. Under different circumstances, she would have gotten to know these guys better, but some freaky things were going on now. She has to figure out what they are.

"Who are you?" asks Fuu.

"Well," starts the boy with the sandy brown hair, "I'm Seamus Finnigan, this is Dean Thomas, and this is Neville Longbottom. Remember? You probably don't, seeing the fact that we've been your roommates for six years."

"Oh!" says Fuu, rubbing her eyes, "My eyes are really bad in the morning."

"They'll probably be better if you had your glasses. The same ones that old Ron has on his face right now.

Fuu looks at the red- haired with the round glasses on his face. As this boy takes off the glasses, the boy named Seamus takes them and throws them to Fuu. "Dang Ron! You have Harry looking at us like we're foreign!"

The boy named Ron looks at Fuu. "I am very sorry, Harry" he says softly.

"Wow," says Dean, "Since when did you get so proper, Ron?"

"Who cares?" says Seamus, "Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast."

Dean and Seamus go downstairs. "That was funny though, Ron" says Neville as he follows them downstairs. Fuu sighs out of relief. Now she has a little time to think to herself. She was wrong, however. The boy named Ron was still in the room. "Aren't you going to breakfast with the rest of them?" asks Fuu.

"Why?" says the boy, "I have no idea who those people are."

Fuu listens to the way this boy talks and laughs. "Jin?" she asks.

"Hello, Fuu" says Jin calmly.

"How did you know this was me? Even I did not know this was me."

"Your reaction gave you away."

"How did this happened to us?"

"We'll have to worry about that later. Right now, we have to figure out who we are."

"You right, but how do we do that?"

"If we look through these boys' things, we'll find out who they are. All I know now is that my name is Ron, and your name is Harry."

As they start looking through the stuff, two girls burst into their room. One had long, brown hair, and the other one was bronze- skinned with black hair. "We were always wondering how Hermione could hang out with you two and not be interested in either of you!" the brown- haired girl blurts out.

"Whose…" Fuu starts before Jin covers her mouth. "What did you come up with?" he asks.

"She's a lesbian!" shouts the black- haired girl.

"While we were sleeping she reached under our nightgowns and felt on our breast!" screams the other girl.

All of a sudden, a girl with bushy, brown hair runs into the room. The other girls gaped and Fuu and Jin bit their tongues when they saw what this girl was wearing. She was wearing black robes like the other two were, but she had one side of it wrapped around herself, and it looked as though she was naked underneath. "What the HELL is going on here?" she shouts, which sounded very weird coming from her.

"We been trying to figure out the same thing" states the brown- haired girl.

"You probably need professional help" says the black- haired girl.

"FUCK YOU BITCHES!" screams the girl with the bushy hair.

The other girls gasp in disbelief. "We'll see what Ms. McGonagall has to say about this!" Then, both of them run downstairs.

"Whatever you bitches!" says the girl with the bushy hair. "What are you looking at?" she sneers at Fuu and Jin.

Fuu bursts out in laughter. "Well Mugen," smirks Jin, "I have to say, you're much easier on the eyes now."

Mugen lets go of the side of his black robe, revealing the girl's nude body. "You're dead, Jin!" shouts Mugen as he lunges at Jin.

"Mugen get off of Jin!" shrieks Fuu, grabbing Mugen off of Jin, ", and I don't think you're suppose to wear that robe like that."

Fuu forces Mugen to stand there as she fixes his clothes. "Fuu?" questions Mugen, "How the hell did you end up in a guy's body, and I ended up in a girl's"

"I'm as clueless as you are, Mugen," says Fuu as she buttons up Mugen's robes, "Before we figure out how we got here, we should figure out who we are."

"Hey," says Jin, "I'm this boy named Ronald Weasley"

Fuu goes to the stuff that she was looking through. "I'm Harry Potter," states Fuu, "You should do the same, Mugen. I believe you were Hermione something…"

"Granger," states Mugen nonchalantly, "Hermione Granger."

"And you know that how?" asks Jin.

"How could I not know?" scowls Mugen, "Those stuck up bitches were yelling it at me all morning."

"Well," says Jin, "The only thing that we can do is get dressed and go downstairs and find out more about these people."

""I agree," says Fuu, "and Mugen, you have to go in her room and put on some more clothes. These robes are not like my kimono, there're more like Jin's; you have to wear clothing under them."

Mugen huffs as he goes to the girls' dormitory to put on more clothes. Fuu and Jin start to put on their clothes. Finally, the three of them go downstairs to the common room and get ready to go to breakfast.

Chapter 2 is finished! This chapter was suppose to talk about both of the switches, but the first switch was so long I decided to make the second switch another chapter. Please read Chapter 3 when it's up!

F.Y.I.- For this story, everyone is going to speak English, and Hermione, Lavender, and Partavi are going to be dorm mates.


	3. Getting Use to Their New Bodies 2

-1**Chapter 3: Getting Use to Their New Bodies II**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Samurai Champloo

Harry shrieks as he looks at his body. He had brown hair, brown eyes, breast, no penis, and he was wearing a pink thin robe. Harry is startled as a man runs out of a strange dwelling. He had wild dark brown hair and dark eyes. The tall man looks at Harry with his eyes bulging out. "Hello?" the man asks, "Who are you?"

"Har…" Harry starts. Then he covers his mouth, remembering that he is not in his body.

"Harry!" the man shouts, "I can't believe it!" He hugs Harry (which is weird because Harry is a girl now).

"Stop! Let go of me!" Harry was about to shout, but then he stops. "Hermione?" Harry asks.

"How did you know it was me?" asks Hermione, "I would have never guess it was you until you gave yourself away!"

"You were always the smartest out of the three of us. You were bound to figure it out first! This, however, is a very awkward predicament."

As Hermione was about to put Harry down, an irate short, fat man comes out of the traditional Japanese house dragging another man behind him. The man being drugged is tall and pale with black hair, dark eyes magnified by his glasses, and a blue traditional Japanese kimono. "You too can have a make out session later, " growls the man, "Bring in the water from the stream for the bath and the food!"

"And where the bloody hell is that?" shouts the guy in the blue kimono.

"It's where it's been for the last two days you've been here!" screams the man, "What do you think it did, got up and walked away?"

Hermione goes and covers the guy's mouth. "He was just joking, sir" says Hermione, "We'll get the water and be back soon."

"You better," says the man. As he's walking away, he mutters to himself, "I would expect that much trouble from Mugen, not Jin."

When the man was out of earshot, Hermione slaps the guy with the black hair. "Honestly, Ron, do you want to blow our cover before we find out what happen to us?"

Ron listens to the way the other man talks. "Hermione?" he asks, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Or a soring for the sight?"

"Hah, hah," says Hermione bitterly, "You could be a comedian."

"Is that you, Harry?" Ron laughs as he looks at the young standing by the water pails with the leftover water in them. Harry nods.

"Wow, Harry. I thought that that would be a side of you I never saw!"

"Hah, hah," says Harry sarcastically, "Hermione's right; you could be a comedian."

"Stop playing you two!" shouts Hermione, "Right now we have to figure who we are. I know that my name is Mugen and yours, Ron, is Jin."

"How do you figure that?" asks Ron.

"When he was muttering, he said two male names. You're the only one who has been giving him trouble, so you must be Jin. By deduction, that means I'm Mugen."

"Then who am I?" asks Harry as he grabs two buckets.

"We'll figure out later," says Hermione.

"Will you three shut up and get to work?" hollers the fat man runs outside, "And where are your buckets? You can't let little old Fuu do all of the work!" Then, he stomps off into his house.

There was a long pause. "Well, I guess we know who you are now, Harry" says Ron as he and Hermione grab two buckets each and follow Harry to the stream.

This is the end of Chapter 3! I'm sorry if is isn't as long as Chapter 2, but it is much easier to write about the supporting cast of Harry Potter than it is about the random people that Mugen, Jin, and Fuu run into. Please Read and Review! I'll upload Chapter 4 as soon as I can!


	4. Hogwarts' Breakfast Ritual

-1**Chapter 4: Hogwarts' Breakfast Ritual**

Fuu and Jin come downstairs to the Great Hall and see Mugen pigging out on the breakfast food, which is weird because the food is foreign to them. The boy named Neville was making nervous glances at him, and it was a good thing that Mugen did not notice. He probably would have cussed him out. "What are you doing, Mugen?" Fuu whispers as Jin and she sit at the Gryffindor table.

Mugen looks at Fuu with Hermione's brown eyes. "I screwing a geisha," Mugen says with false sincerity, "What the fuck do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't mean literately, you jerk," says Fuu as she goes to slap Mugen, but doesn't when she remembers that she's in a guy's body and Mugen's in a girl's body, "What happened to you finding out who you were?"

"I found out my name," says Mugen irritably, "What else do I need to find out about myself?"

"Their family, Their attitudes, Their histories, What activities and classes they're in … in other words, their entire life" says Jin in a blasé tone.

"We actually found out some really cool information," says Fuu, "For example, Harry Potter is very famous among the…"

"Blah, Blah, Blah" says Mugen while doing the same motion with his hand, "I really don't care about my person's history, let alone y'all people's. We're going to be in our _own_ bodies soon, so there's no point in getting use to these bodies."

"How do you figure that?" asks Jin.

"Because I'm going to figure out how to get out of here!"

"Whether you want to know this information or not , you have to know this," says Fuu, "We have to fit into this school or someone might find out that we're not Harry, Ron, or Hermione."

"How are these people soooooo different from other people that they can tell that we're not the students?" asks Mugen, not believing that someone will actually find out.

"They use magic" Jin says bluntly.

"Bullshit!" shouts Mugen, making half of the Gryffindor table look at him.

"Hermione's just having a bad day" says Fuu, smiling and waving her hand to make it seem like nothing was wrong. After everyone warily turned back to their breakfasts, Fuu clocks Mugen on the head, "Keep your voice down, Mugen!" she hisses.

"Fuck that. Magic!" says Mugen.

"Yes," says Jin "This place is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Mugen tilts his head. "Hogwarts…School…of Witchcraft…and Wizardry. Yeah, where is the exit, I'm outta here!"

"You can't just get and leave, Mugen!" shouts Fuu as she grabs him by the waist.

"The hell I can! I'm not staying in this crazy fucking shit!"

Onlookers see a weird spectacle of Harry Potter trying to drag Hermione Granger back to the table, while Hermione was swearing like a sailor. All of a sudden, a red- haired girl comes and splits them up. "My God Harry, what do you think you're doing?" the girl exclaims.

"Hey, baby," says Mugen as he looks up and down at the girl, "Why don't me and you go to the common room and get better acquainted."

"What?" exclaims the girl, holding her chest as though she was going into cardiac arrest.

Fuu covers Mugen's mouth. "Hermione's delirious," she says quickly, "She was yelling and cussing and I was just trying to calm her down. She probably thought you were Ron."

"What would make her think that I was Ron?" the girl asks as she looks at Jin.

"She accidentally drank a confusion potion Ginerva," answers Jin.

"Since when did you start calling me Ginerva?"

"He didn't say Ginerva," states Fuu as she pats the girl on her back, "He said…uh…Ginny."

Mugen, freed from Fuu's grasp, tries to make a mad dash to the entrance door. All of a sudden, owls start flying toward the tables dropping parcels belonging to the students. Fuu and Jin duck under the table. "What the FUCK?" Mugen shouts as he punches a petite one, sending it flying toward the staff table. He then tries to hit a big, white owl, but this owl dodges the blow, nips at Mugen's fist skin, and lands on the table.

"Owwwww you damn bird!" Mugen shouts, "I swear before I get out of this body I'm going to rip off your wings, tear off your legs, and cut off your fucking head!"

The entire Great Hall went silent. Fuu and Jin come from under the table as Mugen stands where he was, dumbfounded. Everyone was looking at him. "What the fuck are you staring at?" shouts Mugen.

At first, no one says anything. Then, the old man in the middle of the staff table takes the parcel that was in front of him and opens it. "Oh I've been waiting for these for days" he states, "I love lemon drops to death!"

After that, everyone seems to relax and bit and open their own packages, giving Mugen, Jin, and Fuu wary glances. Not wanting to make a bigger scene, the three of them sat down, and Jin grabs the newspaper. "Dammit Mugen," hisses Fuu, "You're making the three of us look like fools!"

"What the hell was I suppose to do?" shouts Mugen, "Sit here and get attack by owls?"

Before Fuu could response she hears a quiet "fascinating" coming from Jin's direction. Both Mugen and she look at the newspaper at the old man with the lion's mane who was grimacing on the page.

"What the fuck?" shouts Mugen, "The damn picture is moving!"

"Shut up Mugen!" whispers Fuu as she looks around the table to make sure that no one was listening, "Remember, this is a magical world!"

"Apparently this article is about a guy named Rufus Scrimgeour," states Jin, "He is the Minister of Magic. I think that is the sort of the head governing body of this world."

"This whole place is freaking nuts!" says Mugen.

All of a sudden, students start getting up from the table and leaving.

"It seems as though it is time for our first class," states Jin.

"Yeah," agrees Fuu, "Both of our first classes are Defense Against the Dark Arts. What is your first class Mugen?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" says Mugen.

"Well until you look at your schedule," says Jin, "The best thing for you to do is go to the same classes as Fuu and me."

Mugen shrugs as he follows Jin and Fuu to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

I've finally finished my fourth chapter! I hope that it is as good as the other three. Please Read and Review!


	5. Fencing with a Samurai Sword

-1**Chapter 5: Fencing with a Samurai Sword**

"I think we're in the Edo period of Japan" says Hermione as Ron, Harry, and she come from the stream.

"How do you figure that?" states Ron as he struggles with the buckets he was caring.

"The scenery looks similar to the scenery I read in a book about the old Japan."

"Do you always read unnecessary information?" asks Ron.

"Oh honestly Ron…" exasperates Hermione.

"So," says Harry, stopping the argument before it started, "What timeline is the Edo period in?"

"It's about fifty years before our time" says Hermione.

"Let me get this straight," says Ron, "We are fifty years in the past of Japan?"

"That's what I just said Ron" sighs Hermione.

"How do we get back home?" questions Harry.

"I don't know, Harry" says Hermione, "First, we have to find out how we got here in the first place."

"That's a good place to start" says Harry as the three of them go back to the house they were staying at.

When the three of them got back to the house, the man was standing on his porch. "Where the hell have you three been?" he shouts, "What were you doing, collecting the dew?"

"We sorry sir," states Hermione as Harry, Ron, and she take the buckets inside the house. The man groans and grabs the bucket and starts to use it to cook rice. As the three friends sit at the table, a man kicks down the door. He is being followed by six other men.

"There they are!" shouts the man.

"What the hell is going on?" yells the owner of the house as he runs into the front room.

"There can't be any witnesses!" says the man again as he jabs his sword through the owner's chest.

Hermione's screams, noticing Mugen's deep voice coming out.

"Stay in character, Hermione" Harry hisses as the men came closer to them.

The men charge at them with their swords raised. Out of sheer luck, the three of them were able to dodge the eight kitanas charging towards them.

"Oh my gosh" Ron exclaims, "What are we going to do?"

Hermione looks at the two kitanas near the door. Crouching low, she dashes to the door and grabs one of them. As she unsheathes the kitana, she raises it in her right hand and sticks it out. Then, she turns her body so that her right leg was in front of the left leg.

"What are you doing?" shouts Ron.

All of a sudden, Hermione starts to fence away the men while Ron and Harry continue to dodge them. "I'm not in touch with Muggle ways, Harry" says Ron as he dodges two of the men, which resulted in the men stabbing each other dead, "But I don't think that that blade is suppose to be used that way."

"It's not" says Harry as bashes one man's head in with a bucket, killing him.

The man who Hermione was fencing stabs her in the left shoulder.

"Bastard!" Ron shouts as he tackles him outside. The man was about to stab Ron when Hermione runs outside and cuts his head off.

"Thanks Hermione" stutters Ron.

"No, thank you" says Hermione, "I would've been killed if it wasn't for you."

Meanwhile, two had put Harry on the table, and the third man goes between his legs. Remembering that he was in a female's body, he knows what these men are planning to do to him. He bends his legs as far back as he can, and thrusts them into the stomach of the man, sending the man flying to the other side of the room. As Harry gets off the table, the other two men lift their kitana to kill him. Hermione, however, throws a kitana at them, impaling them both through the chest Harry, mad at the thought of what could have happened to him takes one of the kitanas and slaughters the last man.

Hermione stops him as Harry hacks away at the dead flesh. "Harry!" Hermione shouts, "It's over. We have to get out of here now!"

Harry quietly leaves the house with the sword in hand. Hermione grabs the sword she got from the side of the door and walks out. Ron follows behind her as he grabs the other sword by the doorway.

"I don't get it" says Hermione when the three of them got as far away from the city as they could, "Why would the Edo police be attacking them?"

"Those were the police?" says Ron, exasperated, "Why didn't you tell us that? We could have turned ourselves in and prevented all that!"

"I think those officers would have killed us even if we turned ourselves in, Ron" says Hermione.

"We can't get killed while we're in these bodies" says Harry, "the sooner we get out of these bodies, the better."

Hermione thinks about it. "Maybe… Kurosaki Akira can help us."

"Who is Kurosaki Akira?" asks Ron.

"Kurosaki Akira was a very powerful wizard in the Edo period," says Hermione, "and he's the great- grandfather of Cho Chang."

"Cho Chang?" Harry gulps as he thinks of that failed relationship.

"I thought Cho was Chinese" Ron mutters to himself.

"Chinese and Japanese people interbreed all the time" corrects Hermione, "In this case, Kurosaki's son, Kurosaki Yoshi, married Chinese witch Michelle Isshin."

"If he can help us with our little problem," says Harry, "then we should go to him immediately."

"Where does he live?" asks Ron.

"He lives with his family in Nagasaki" says Hermione.

"Then that's where we're going" says Harry.

"Okay," say Hermione, "but remember two things: one, while we're in this world, we have to call ourselves the names of the bodies we inhabit. I'm Mugen, Ron's Jin, and Harry's Fuu."

"Okay, Her… I mean, Mugen" says Ron.

"Second of all," says Hermione darkly, "This is a dog- eat- dog world. It's either kill or be killed. You two understand?"

"Crystal," says Harry.

"Well," says Hermione raises her fist in the air, "Off to Nagasaki!"

And the three of them went off.

I finally finished the fifth chapter to this story! Please review and tell me what you think! Two notes: One, for the purpose of this story, the timeline of Samurai Champloo will be set fifty years before Harry Potter and the Half- Blood Prince. Two, I made Kurosaki's home in Nagasaki because that is where Mugen, Jin, and Fuu are going in Samurai Champloo. Again, read & review!


	6. The Statement that Shocked Hogwarts

-1**Chapter 6: The Statement that Shocked Hogwarts**

Mugen, Jin, and Fuu run into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They were lost for fifteen minutes until one of the paintings told them where to go, looking incredulously at them. After six years of being here, they should know where all of their classes are. Everyone stares at them as they enter the classroom. They don't seem to notice because they are enticed by the pictures on the classroom wall.

"Hey," laughs Mugen as he looks at the bloody heap portraying the Cruciatus Curse, "Guess that guy's having a bad day."

This statement earns Mugen the shock and outraged looks of half of the class. "Well, well, well," sneers the teacher, who has very greasy hair and a long, crooked nose, "It seems as though you three are starting the year off in your usual way. Because you were fifteen minutes late, fifteen points will be deducted from Gryffindor."

"We're sorry, sir" says Fuu sweetly as the three of them sit down, "We kinda got lost."

Some of the other students start to snicker. The teacher snorts. "I would assume after being students at Hogwarts for six years you would know how to get around the school. Now, since you three were late, you have to answer these questions. Mr. Potter, what are these pictures on the wall of?"

Fuu nearly forget that her name now is Harry Potter. "Ummm… I don't know, sir" she says sweetly.

"I didn't expect you to" say the teacher slowly, "These are the pictures of the Unforgivable Curse. What are the three Unforgivable Curses, Mr. Weasley?"

Jin knows his new name, and looked up some information before class. "The Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse."

"Well done," the teacher sneers, then he looks at Mugen, "I'm surprised, Miss Granger. Any other time, you would have blurted out the answer to showcase your superior intelligence."

"Why?" growls Mugen in Hermione's alto- pitched voice, "I don't know the fucking answers!"

A person could have heard a pin drop in that room. The students look at Hermione as though she was an alien or something. Even the teacher had a look of shocked rage on his face. "Because of your blatant disrespect for me and my class," says the teacher vehemently, "thirty points will be deducted from Gryffindor. I also want to see you after class, Ms. Granger. Now, for the rest of the class, I want all of you to read chapter 13 for the rest of the class."

As they start to read, Fuu jabs Mugen in the ribs. "Now look what you've done, Mugen" she hisses, "Because of your foul mouth, you've gotten us in trouble."

"I was just being honest!" Mugen hisses as the three of them start to do their work.

Snape stares in shock at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry's politeness towards him stuck him as odd, given the fact that Harry could not stand him. Hermione's Granger's statement, however, was the one that really threw him off guard. Granger prides herself on being the smartest witch in her class; her not knowing the answer and the absolution of it was uncharacteristic of her. "Maybe I should use Legit…" thinks Snape, but shakes his head. Professor Dumbledore said that under no circumstances could he use Legitimacy on a student. He decides to wait until he is able to talk to Miss Granger in private.

Mugen, Fuu, and Jin were about to leave the classroom. "Where are you going, Mugen?" says Jin.

"Wherever the hell the next class is" says Mugen indignantly.

"Oh no you're not" says Fuu, "You have to see the teacher, apologize for your rudeness, and accept the punishment he going to give you."

"Fuck you!" says Mugen.

"You going to do it" says Fuu threateningly, " 'cause if you don't, I will make the rest of the day a living hell for you!"

"Stupid bitch" Mugen mutters under his breath.

As Fuu and Jin leave the classroom, Mugen trudges towards the chair in front of the bird teacher's desk. The teacher looks straight into his eyes. "Having a bad day today, Miss Granger?"

Mugen thinks about and cocks a fake, over exaggerated smile. "Yes, sir" he says with false sweetness, "I haven't been myself lately."

The bird teacher was obviously not impressed with the act. "After two years of learning about the Unforgivable curses, you telling me you don't know anything about them?" he asks incredulously.

"I only know their names and the fact that those pictures on the walls represent them," says Mugen sweetly.

Snape glares at him. "Since you have forgotten all about the Unforgivable Curses, you will have to write for me three- foot long scroll report about them. You must use a least twenty sources. You will spend night detention with me every night until you are finish with it."

"Okay, sir" says Mugen slowly, trying to suppress his anger. When he gets out of the classroom, he vents to Fuu and Jin, a little glad that they had waited for him.

Snape was worried now. To not know about the Unforgivable Curses in this day in age is dangerous. But if someone forgets everything about them, especially Harry Potter's best friend Hermione Granger, then something was definitely wrong. He had to tell Dumbledore about this immediately.

This is the end of Chapter 6! Quick advice: when reading this story, imagine the body talking, not the person inside the body talking. For example, imagine Hermione cursing Snape out, not Mugen. Since he's in her body, it will be her voice as well. Please Read & Review!


	7. Saving Harry

-1**Chapter Seven: Saving Harry**

"We going to die in this world!" moans Ron as they head to the next city.

"Don't say stuff like that Ron!" says Hermione.

"Why not?" yells Ron, "I don't know where I am, I don't know when I am, and it's really hard walking around in this heavy clothing!"

"Wanna trade?" asks Harry, "There's nothing under what I'm wearing."

Ron looks mischievously at Harry.

"Don't even think about it" says Harry coldly.

"Oh Ron" says Hermione in disgust, "How perverted."

"I'm sorry" says Ron quickly, "A man can dream, can't he?"

"Besides" says Hermione, "You can't trade clothes with Harry anyway."

"Why not?" asks Harry.

"What a person wears represents their social status" explains Hermione, "Your kimono shows that either you have or you had a very important position in society. Harry, your clothing shows that you are a commoner. My clothes are strange, though. They are a little ahead of their time."

When they get close to the city, Hermione turns towards Ron and Harry. "Okay," she starts, "First of all, when we're in the city, we have to call ourselves by the names of this body."

"So" says Ron, "I'm Fuu, Harry's Jin, and you're Mugen?"

"No!" says Harry, "I'm Fuu, You're Jin, and Hermione's Mugen."

"Second of all" continues Hermione, "If someone is trying to kill you, you have to kill them. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"You two have swords," says Harry, "What am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know" shrugs Hermione, "Clock them with your sandal or something."

"That's the best thing you can come up with?" asks Ron, exasperated.

"What do you suggest?"

"Err… okay I see your point."

"Third of all" says Hermione, "We are going to have to work for food and shelter."

"We don't have any money?" exclaims Ron.

"Well I don't" says Hermione indignantly, "Do either of you?"

Harry and Ron shake their heads.

"So we're going to work for food and shelter" says Harry.

"Yes" says Hermione, "Since we all understand the rules, we are now ready to go into the city.

Then the threesome walks into the city.

Harry groans as he carries the pouch of money around his neck. After two hours of walking from house to house, they were finally able to gain shelter at this run- down dojo as Hermione called it. Ron and Hermione went to the forest to cut firewood for the oven. It was Harry's job to go to the marketplace and buy some groceries. As he walks to the store, he senses the stares of the two men that pass him. He walks faster as he hears shuffling feet behind him. All of a sudden, one of the guys jumps in front of him. "Hey girlie" he says, "Where ya think you're going?"

"I'm just going to the marketplace" Harry says sweetly but nervously.

The man grabs the pouch around his neck. He smirks. "I know something you can do to get more money than this."

Harry has a feeling about what they're talking about, but there was no way he was doing that.

"Oh, no thank you" says Harry, "I'm just going to the market."

The man steps in front of Harry as he tries to walk away. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Remembering what Hermione said, Harry reaches down for his clog, but then he is bashed in the back of the head. Before he blacks out, he remembers the second guy who was behind. Finally, Harry falls unconscious onto the ground.

"Har…Fuu!" shouts Ron as he and Hermione looks for Harry. Harry had not come back with the groceries, so the owner of the dojo sent them to look for him. While Ron is running around screaming for Harry, Hermione is taking the more effective route of asking people have they seen her. Nothing is coming from this course of action either. As Hermione was out looking for Harry, she starts to hear whispers from the men in town.

"I hear they have a new geisha at the brothel."

"Yeah, I heard she was a real feisty one."

"Excuse me?" says Hermione as she goes over to the group of guys, "Where is the brothel?

One of the men tells her the location of the brothel. "But you won't be able to get that new girl" he says, "She's going to be in high demand!"

"Thank you!" says Hermione as she runs to Ron and grabs him.

"What's up?" asks Ron, startled.

"I think Harry's been taking to a brothel!" shouts Hermione.

"What's a brothel?" asks Ron.

Hermione looks at him like he's crazy and tells him what a brothel is.

"Eww" says Ron, "You have stuff like that in the Muggle world?"

"Yeah" says Hermione matter-of-factly, "Don't you have brothels in the Wizarding world?"

"No!" says Ron, "Everything we do in the Wizarding world we use magic for! The only thing we use our bodies for is Quidditch!"

"Oh honestly" Hermione sighs, thinking that the Wizarding world depends too much on magic. Then, Hermione and Ron start on their way to the brothel.

Ron and Hermione make it to the brothel. As Ron starts to go in, Hermione stops him. "We can't just waltz into the brothel" hisses Hermione.

"Why not?" exclaims Ron.

"First of all, you need money to go into a brothel" explains Hermione, "Second of all, swords are not allowed in a brothel, which is a bit problematic for us. Third of all, if someone went through all this just to get Harry, they're not giving him up without a fight."

"So, we have to sneak in?"

"Yes. Let's go to the back."

When Ron and Hermione go to the back of the brothel, they see, on top of the trash, Harry's pink kimono. Hermione goes to pick it up.

"I don't think that Harry will want to wear anything that's been in the trash" says Ron.

"He can't walk around looking like a geisha" sighs Hermione, "It will make him an easy target."

When Hermione picks up the kimono, Fuu's dagger falls out.

"Well," says Ron, "It looks like Harry has a weapon."

"By the way" says Hermione, "Don't kill geishas."

"But you said…"

"Don't kill geishas! Most of the girls in brothels are geishas because they are forced to be!"

"Okay, okay!" says Ron as he grabs the dagger, "Let's go!"

Hermione grabs the kimono as Ron and she proceed through the brothel's back door.

Harry looks around at the sad faces as he is led into the room by a strange man. He felt sorry for the girls, but he knew he couldn't help them. He could help himself, however. It is going to be hard getting around this man, though. The man is as big as a house, and the brothel took away his clogs and replaced them with small sandals. There go his weapons.

"Hey baby" he says in a gruff voice, "Why don't you take those robes off."

When the man grabs for his robes, Harry got ready to fight. He thinks about all the evil Voldemort has done, all of the people he has hurt, and goes ballistic. Harry lets out a war cry, which startles the poor guy. Harry jumps into the air and thrusts his feet into the guy's chest. As Harry falls to the ground, the huge guy hits the concrete wall and slumps to the floor. Harry goes to the wall and sees the blood splattered on it. That's when he decides to leave the room and get out of the brothel.

Hermione checks to see if all of the cooks they knocked out are still alive. She sighs when she finds out everyone is alive.

"Hey Hermione!" shouts Ron, "I found Harry's shoes! They were going to be use as firewood!"

"Good job!" says Hermione, "but remember, in public, use the bodies' name, not our owns."

As Ron and Hermione run into the meeting room, they see many geishas and some clients running out of the brothel. Ron takes this opportunity to yell at them. "What's the matter with you?" shouts Ron, "Why don't you use your bodies in a more constructive way?"

Hermione slaps Ron in the back of the head. "Ron, pay attention!" says Hermione. Some of the bolder patrons and the bodyguards, who have swords, start running towards them. Hermione starts fencing again, while Ron starts impaling them. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron sees a prostitute drop-kick one of the patrons.

"What?" says Ron, which nearly caused him to get his head cut off if Hermione wouldn't have stabbed the bodyguard in the back of the head. Hermione then notices Harry; he was fighting the men like a madman.

"Harry, catch!" shouts Ron as he throws Fuu's dagger. Harry catches and unsheathes it. All of a sudden, Harry is surrounded by a big pool of blood and numerous cadavers. The brothel grows quiet because all of the men were either unconscious or dead, and all of the women have escaped.

"Come on!" Hermione calls to Harry as she grabs Ron, "We have to get out of here before the police find us!"

The three of them then leave the establishment.

Harry groans as he washes in the river along with the pink kimono and the dagger. In the woods, Ron and Hermione are sitting next to a fire. "Ron" says Hermione, snapping him out of his fascination with the fire.

"What?" says Ron.

"Give me your kimono coat."

"Why?"

"Harry needs something to wear while his kimono dries."

Ron groans as he takes off his kimono top. "I don't see why he couldn't wear the kimono he wore at the brothel" he mutters.

"We can't have Harry looking like a prostitute on our journey!" says Hermione, "Men will get the wrong idea about him!"

Ron rolls his eyes as he watches Hermione go down to the water and give Harry the kimono coat. Ron gasps as Hermione and Harry wearing the kimono coat come back to the fire. "Why do you get to look at the girl's naked body, Hermione?" says Ron.

Hermione puts her hands on her hips. "Honestly Ron, grow up. Even though I am a man on the outside, I am still female on the inside. Don't even say anything, Harry" says Hermione when she sees Harry snickering.

"I have to admit," says Ron, "It was smart to leave the dojo."

"I didn't want to get the dojo owner hurt on our behalf" says Hermione.

"I'm just glad I have a weapon" says Harry as he looks at the dagger. Ron and Hermione nod in agreement as they look to the sky, wondering what tomorrow will bring them.

I'm finally finished with Chapter 7! I'm not 100 sure if geishas and prostitutes are the same thing. I also don't know the actually name for what Fuu wears, because I know it is not a kimono. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS!


	8. Capoeia and Bertie Botts

-1**Chapter Eight: Capoeira and Bertie Botts**

"Good job Mugen!" shouts Fuu at the lunch table, "You got the girl in trouble."

"No I didn't!" shouts Mugen back, "That bird-face teacher got me in trouble, that son-of-a-bitch!"

"It's not very wise to insult Professor Snape when you're already in trouble, Mugen" says Jin as he eats his lunch.

"So you know his name, Jin?" says Mugen bitterly.

"He said his name" says Jin matter-of-factly, "Why wouldn't I know his name?"

Mugen starts screaming. "We're not gonna be here long enough to remember these people, let along knowing their names."

"Well, well, well" says a voice behind them, "I guess you're losing touch, Granger."

The threesome turns around and stares at the blond-haired boy with the two gorilla-like boys behind him. "You not as smart as everyone thinks you are, you mudblood!"

"I think he's talking to you" Fuu whispers to Mugen.

Mugen stands up and looks into the boy's cold eyes. "What the fuck did you just call me?" growls Mugen.

"I called you what you are" says the boy indignantly, "A filthy, little, mudblood!"

Suddenly, Mugen head butts the boy, causing him to fly into the Slytherin table. "I don't know what 'mudblood' means, but it sounds like an insult, so you're gonna get your ass kicked!"

Mugen balances on his hands and does the helicopter on the blond-haired boy and every student who stood between him and the boy. The entire school is watching now. Most students were watching Hermione's onslaught; some perverted boys were getting a good view of Hermione's white panties. Fuu is standing on top of the Gryffindor table screaming "Hermione, stop!" at the top of Harry's lungs. Jin continues to eat lunch as though nothing is happening. When Mugen had beaten up 25 of the Slytherin table, he feels his limbs go limp. "Damnit!" cries Mugen as he falls to the ground.

The teachers from the high table ran towards the fallen Mugen. "Miss Granger!" cries an old female teacher with brown hair and glasses, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm defending my honor" says Mugen indignantly.

The teacher looks around the room. Half of the students are standing on the tables looking at the spectacle. A quarter of the Slytherins are babying their bruises. The blond-haired boy is being helped by the black-haired teacher with the long nose. The female teacher starts to scream.

"This is inexcusable behavior! Out of all of the students in Hogwarts, I would have never expected this from you, Miss Granger!" she screams. "150 points will be deducted from Gryffindor. There will also be talk about your expulsion!"

"Don't you think that is a little extreme, Professor McGonagall?" says the old male teacher with the long, white, beard.

"But Albus…" Professor McGonagall starts.

"Hermione has never done anything wrong in the past, as a matter-of-fact, Miss Granger has been, more or less, an ideal student. Let me talk to her and see what's wrong. Severus, take your students to Poppy. The rest of you organize the rest of the students. Afternoon classes will be canceled today."

Professor Dumbledore picks Mugen off of the floor and mobilizes his limbs. "Come with me, child" Dumbledore says softly.

Mugen looks at the professor as though he was crazy. He leaves with the headmaster, however, because he cannot see another way out. Professor Snape helps Draco up and leads a line of wounded Slytherins to the infirmary. Professor McGonagall looks at the rest of the students. "Get off the table!" shouts Professor McGonagall, "Prefects! Lead your houses back to their dormitories!"

Fuu gets off the table and stands next to Jin. As soon as she does, Professor McGonagall comes over to them. "Come to my office after you've led your house to the common room."

Not knowing what to do, Fuu and Jin gather all of the Gryffindor students and lead them to the common room.

Mugen groans as he plops down in front of the old man's desk. The old fart had stood in front of a statue of a bird and said "licorice wand", whatever the hell that is. "Oh look," says one of the portraits, "a mudblood girl."

Mugen was about to put his foot through the portrait when the old man passes him. "Physical force won't destroy that picture my dear" says the man as he sits down in his chair.

"It would've made my helluva lot happier" mutters Mugen as he sits back down in the seat.

"Do you want a lemon drop?" offers the old fart.

"No."

"Do you want to tell me what happened back there?"

"What's to say? The guy insulted me, and I kicked his ass."

"It sounded as though you didn't know what the term Malfoy used meant."

"I knew it was an insult, though."

"Hermione, you are one of the brightest students in Hogwarts. I am extremely surprised that after six years in Hogwarts, you don't know what a 'mudblood' is."

"I must've missed that class, professor."

Dumbledore just looks at Mugen. "Unfortunately," says the Headmaster, "You are now a danger to your classmates. For the moment, I'll have to ask you to go to down to Hagrid's cabin on the grounds while I think about what to do about this situation. Come on, I'll walk you down there."

Mugen rolls his eyes as he follows Dumbledore down to the grounds.

Fuu and Jin walk into common room. Professor McGonagall had barreled them with questions about the event, and they told her everything they knew. Everyone is talking about the event as Fuu and Jin sit in two chairs. "Damn that Mugen!" whispers Fuu, "He's really gotten us in trouble now."

"I really wish that boy would not have insulted him" sighs Jin.

"We don't even know if he actually insulted him." says Fuu.

"He insulted him" says Jin, "His attitude and his tone clearly showed that he was insulting him."

"I still don't think that Mugen should have beat him up," says Fuu, "Hey, maybe I can make it up with a gift."

"I really don't think that you should…" starts Jin, but Fuu had run over to Seamus.

"Excuse me," Fuu starts, "What kind of gift can you give a person whom you are apologizing to?"

"You joking, right?" states Seamus, "You're thinking of apologizing to Malfoy for Hermione? He deserved what he got!"

"I guess he did" says Fuu softly. A light bulb suddenly pops up in Fuu's head. She grabs Jin and runs towards their dorm room.

"Fuu, what are you doing?" groans Jin.

"I know the perfect gift for him" says Fuu with a broad smile on her face.

Most of the Slytherins are being tended to by Madame Pompey in the hospital ward. Professor Snape had requested that Draco have a private room so he could talk to him about the incident privately. Pompey was against the decision, but Dumbledore was all for it. Draco's private room is right next to the infirmary. Inside, Snape watches as Draco folds his arms and crosses his legs in his hospital bed.

"What is wrong with that girl?" shouts Draco, "When did she learn how to fight like that?"

"I don't think that the person who fought you is Hermione Granger" says Snape, "I think that is just a person inhabiting her body."

"Gee Severus, "says Draco bitterly, "I wish you would have told me that before I got my ass handed to me!"

"I wonder who is in her body though" says Snape to himself, completely ignoring Draco's comment.

"Why didn't you use Legitimacy on her?" exclaims Draco.

"I can't use Legitimacy on a student without just cause" says the professor quietly.

Draco looks at Snape with big eyes. "So," says Draco, "A quarter of your students are in the hospital, and that is not a just cause to use Legitimacy?"

All of a sudden, Madame Pompey comes into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt" she says quietly, "but Harry Potter is outside the door. I tried to send him away, but he insisted on coming to see Draco."

Draco and Snape look at each other. "Send him in" says Snape. Then, Madame Pompey goes out to oblige Snape's order.

Fuu comes into the room. She sees Draco with his arms folded sitting in his bed and Professor Snape sitting next to the bed. "Good evening, Professor Snape" says Fuu sweetly, "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Of course you didn't, Potter" says Snape coldly, which takes Fuu aback.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" snaps Draco.

"I want to apologize for what…Hermione did to you," says Fuu quickly, "No matter what you said to her, you definitely didn't deserve that. I brought you a gift of…"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" exclaims Draco.

"Would you rather me be mean?"

"Are you trying to be funny with me?"

"No, I'm trying to be serious. You're the one asking me 'Why are you being so nice to me?'"

Seeing that this was going nowhere, Fuu puts the half-eaten box of Bertie Botts Every-Flavor beans on the counter of the bed. "Look," she says, "For tonight, let's just forget about our regular relationship and call it a truce for tonight. I'm sorry for what my friend did to you, and I hope you like this treat."

Fuu starts going out the door. "I'll see you later Draco" says Fuu, "I'll hope you feel better. Oh, bye Professor Snape. I'll sorry about your class." Finally, she leaves the room.

"I can believe this!" says Draco, "I haven't talked that civil to Potter since we first met!"

"The Bertie Botts are not jinxed" says Snape.

"Did you read his mind?" asks Draco.

"I did not."

"Severus!"

"Remember, Draco, I'm trying to keep Dumbledore's trust. Randomly reading either Potter's mind or the mind of the person who has his body will not accomplish it. I am going to talk to Dumbledore and try to convince him to let me use Legitimacy on them."

"And if he refuses?"

"I'll do it anyway."

Snape starts to walk out of the room. "One more thing. The person in Granger body seems male; however, the person in Potter's body seems female."

When Snape leaves the room, Draco looks at the box of Bertie Botts. Finally, he sighs and starts to eat them.

Yeah, I'm finished with Chapter Eight! I have so many ideas running in my head for future chapters, so continue reading! One last thing: Please, Please, Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE!


	9. Fighting the Yakuza

**Chapter 9: Fighting the Yakuza**

Hello, guys! It's been a while since I've been writing this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! More will come soon! Quick note: Chapters in the Harry Potter world are loosely based off of the Half-Blood Prince. Even if the storylines are similar, the chapters in Samurai Champloo world are not based on episodes of Samurai Champloo.

Yusuke Kinimoto sits down and listens to his two underlings: Jimmy Yoshi and Kisho Atari. Both of them were terribly holding in excitement in front of him. "Boys,

Boys, Boys" he says, "Tell me what's going on."

Yoshi was the first one to speak. "We found a way to get a bunch of money."

"Do tell."

Atari takes over from here. "A roulette runner has agreed to 'bend' the game in our favor. We can get a member to go up to the runner and get the winning number."

Kinimoto smiles. "Go ahead then, boys."

"Right boss."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudge wearily through a small town. Finally, Ron plops down on the side of the road. "I am so tired!" he groans.

"We can't stop now, Ron" says Hermione, "We have to get to Nagasaki as quickly as possible."

"We do need to rest though" observes Harry as he sits next to Ron.

Hermione opens the leather pouch that the three bought in the last town. "We don't have enough money to rent a hotel" she sighs, "It looks like we have to board with someone again."

"Oh come on" groans Ron as he stands up, "We've been boarding with people for a whole month now! I'm tired of staying with other people! Can we find some other place to stay?"

"We could stay in a hotel" suggests Harry.

"But how are we going to pay for a hotel?" asks Hermione.

Ron suddenly snaps his fingers. "I got it!" he exclaims, "Hermione, give me the pouch."

"Okay" she says skeptically as she hands him the pouch, "What are you planning to do?"

"Just wait and see" answers Ron as he runs off.

"Gambling?" hisses Hermione as she, Harry, and Ron sit around a roulette table with twenty other people, "You betted the little money we have on a game of chance?"

"It's not a game of chance!" shouts Ron through the groans of the other guys, "I know I can win this."

"How can you be so sure?"

Ron was about to tell her, but decides against it. "I'm lucky" he boasts.

"Oh no" groans Hermione somberly.

Suddenly, everyone becomes quiet when the runner comes up to the table. "The winning number is …eighteen!"

Yoshi, Atari, and Tsukimaru, the one who was playing the roulette match, are standing over the crumbled body of the runner. Yoshi bends down and pulls the guy up by his hair. "You have ten seconds to tell us what happened, or I spill your guts in this street."

"I don't know what happened!" stutters the runner, "I set up the number the way you wanted me to. You saw me put the number on eighteen!"

"I said put the number on seventeen!" shouts Tsukimaru.

"Someone must have come behind me and switch the numbers. It probably was that blue-robed samurai that won!"

"Can you tell us anything else about this 'blue-robed samurai'?" says Atari as he lights up a cigarette.

"Well, he's tall, and he has glasses. He's with this other samurai with weird hair and weird clothing. There's also a young girl wearing a pink kimono."

"How much is the booty?" interrogates Atari.

"About 100,000 yen" mutters the runner.

"With that much money, they would probably be staying at the inn" says Yoshi.

"You're right about that, Yoshi" says Atari as he and Tsukimaru start to walk away. Yoshi stays behind.

"Wait" shouts the runner, "What are you doing?"

"We lost our money because of you" answers Atari coldly, "For that, you will suffer the consequences."

As Atari and Tsukimaru leave the alley, a bloodcurdling scream is heard.

"Wow" says Ron as they look at the hotel room, "It might not be as good as Hogwarts, but it's better than boarding with someone."

Hermione huffs as she sits on one of the cots. "I still think you shouldn't have gambled."

"Oh come on Hermione" groans Harry, "If it wasn't for the roulette game, we wouldn't have this nice room!"

"Fair enough" sighs Hermione as she gets up, "but we're saving some of it, and I'm taking some to buy groceries."

When Hermione leaves, Harry goes to Ron. "Okay Ron" he says, "You can tell me. How did you know that you were going to win?"

"Well" smirks Ron, "I went up to the runner's podium after he left for a while and switched the numbers. The number was 'seventeen', but I switched it to 'eighteen'."

"Wow" says Harry with a laugh, "Your cheating has gotten us into a hotel."

"I wish Hermione would see it that way" sighs Ron.

Hermione is carrying a bag of groceries through the streets. She sighs; gambling is wrong, but in this world, it's survival of the fittest.

Suddenly, pieces of brown bag, vegetables, noodles, and meat explode and fall on her. Hermione falls to the ground, nearly being decapitated. She looks up and sees a tall samurai with dark brown hair and a dark yellow kimono. The samurai holds his sword above his head.

"I was going to ask you to give me back that money your friend stole" sneers the guy, "but I see that it's already sent."

Hermione dodges out of the way as the sword comes her way again. She swiftly takes out her sword and blocks the next strike. A crowd has come to watch the brawl. As Hermione dodges and blocks, she groans. "Damn" she thinks, "This is because of the roulette game." Hermione had learned some sword techniques by observing other samurai battles, but not enough to defeat this man. Quickly, Hermione throws the kitana with all of her might at a large wooden beam above the samurai's head. As the blade lingers within the block, the man pierces Hermione's left side. It would have pierced her heart, but the beam fell and smashed the man's head.

Staggering over to the beam, Hermione grabs both swords. She then drops them and grasps her left side. Someone comes over to her. "I'm a medic" says the person, "we need to bandage that wound."

"No" says Hermione as she falls down, "my friends our in trouble, I have to warn them!"

"You're in no condition to do that now" says the medic, "Right now you need help."

Harry decides to bathe in the community bathhouse. Even though being a girl has its disadvantages, one of its advantages is being able to bathe with other women. This is what Harry is thinking as he looks at all of the wet, voluptuous bodies all around him. The women wade around the bath and share gossip with each other. Harry then decides to enjoy this while he can. After this, it's going to be back to boarding with and working for someone else.

Before Harry could blink, the bath is filled with blood and women's body parts. Harry looks up in horror at the guy standing at the other end of the room. He is a large man with black hair and a crimson kimono. His kitana is fully covered with blood. This is the guy that was sitting next to them at the roulette table.

"I remember you" growls the man as he edges towards Harry, "You're the girl who was with the guy who won. How about me and you have some fun?"

Harry grabs a bathing robe and dashes out of the bath house. The man was on his heels as Harry runs outside of the hotel. Suddenly the man overcomes him and knocks him to the ground. He pushes Harry's hair as he lies on top of him. "The robe is getting in the way" he says seductively, "How about we take it off?"

As Harry tries to push the guy off, he hears footsteps coming. Then, he hears something that he thought he would never in this world. The guy on top of him went limp. Harry crawls from under the man's massive form and stands up. "Are you okay?" someone asks behind them.

Harry whirls around and nearly gasps in horror when he sees the person behind him. The person looks him up and down and smiles. "It looks like you're all right" the person says, "That's good." Before the man continues down the road, he looks down at the man and whispers something that Harry hears clearly. Filthy Muggle.

Ron pigs out in the restaurant in the hotel. He laughs to himself as he puts a bunch of ramen in his mouth. This is much better than rooming and boarding with someone else. And Hermione said gambling was a bad idea, ha! He continues eating as someone comes in and sits next to him. "You're the guy my friend Tsukimaru was talking about" the man says casually.

"Ok" says Ron slowly, getting a bad feeling off of this guy.

"That's a shame" says the man as he holds a sword above Ron's head, "because now I have to kill you."

Ron misses the sword by a second as it slices the table they both were sitting at. The man has a black kimono and light brown hair. He takes him sword and points at the door. "I don't believe in unnecessary casualties" the man says, "If you want to live, I suggest you leave right now."

"You're not starting a fight in my establishment" growls the owner as he comes. The owner's head is paralyzed with eternal confusion as it shoots into the air and falls on the floor. His body falls down and spills blood on the floor. "I'm going to say this again" he says, pronouncing every syllable, "If you want to live, leave."

The patrons dash out of the restaurant like lightning. Ron tries to run out as well, but the man darts towards him, pushing Ron farther into the hotel. As the man tries to slice Ron, Ron dodges his blows. Finally, the man stands in the middle of the room, frustrated. "Why do you continue this cat-and-mouse game?" sneers the guy, "Fight me like a true samurai!"

Ron knows he's right, but there is no way he can win against this guy without serious thought. He takes his sword and raises it to his shoulder. The man runs and thrusts his sword into Ron's stomach. Ron uses this as an opportunity to slices the man from his shoulder to his navel. The man staggers back, shock in his eyes. "For now, you have won" huffs the man slowly, "but this is not over." As the man stumbles out of the restaurant, Ron tries to follow him, but he falls on the bloodied floor.

Kinimoto looks down at the broken and battered body of Yoshi, and the perfectly-preserved yet still dead body of Tsukimaru. Atari comes behind him, bandages around him wounds. "Those three are more formidable than I expected" he says slowly, "The weird-dressed one is insanely smart, the one with the glasses is just plain insane, and the girl can somehow kill without leaving a mark."

Kinimoto just looks up at the sky. "Interesting" he says, "I can't wait to see them again."

Ron and Hermione lie on mats in the hospital, bandaged. Harry sits in a corner by himself. "I hate to say I told you so…" starts Hermione.

"Shut up, Hermione" says Ron, cutting her off.

"I'm surprised we're still alive. We should be dead."

"Yeah…these bodies heal extremely fast."

"You know they're going to be gunning for us, don't you?"

"Yeah, but next time, we're going to be ready."

"You've been quiet ever sense we got to the hospital, Harry" Hermione says as she looks at him, "Did someone attack you?"

"Yeah" answers Harry gradually, "but I'm okay. Someone saved me."

"You make it sound like a bad thing" says Ron.

Harry stands up. "The person saved me by using the killing curse" Harry says darkly, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort."

Please, please, please R&R!


	10. Quidditch Tryouts

**Chapter ten: Quidditch Tryouts**

Hello, Dakota Cheyenne here. Here is the tenth installment of An Unexpected Switch. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited (I know that's not a word), alerted, and just read the story. I hope like the other chapters, all of you thoroughly enjoy "Quidditch Tryouts".

Fuu and Jin walk up slowly to Professor Hagrid's cabin. Yesterday, Dumbledore stated that Mugen had to live with Professor Hagrid because he was a threat to the student body. When they knock on the door, the half-giant looks more haggard now than he usually does. He has a blackened right eye, a broken nose, and bruised lips. There are many scratches on his humongous hands.

"Are you are right, Professor Hagrid?" exclaims Fuu.

"You don't have to call me professor" says Hagrid, then, angrily, "Especially since neither of you took my class this year!"

It takes Fuu a few seconds to realize what Hagrid was talking about. "Oh my God!" she shouts, "I don't have the Care of Magical Creatures class! This is terrible! I'm so sorry, Professor Hagrid! I can't believe that I don't have your class when I love animals so much!"

"Harry" says Jin quietly, "Aren't you forgetting why we came here in the first place?"

"You're right" huffs Fuu, "Are you all right, Prof…Hagrid?"

"Well," starts Hagrid, "No, 'Arry. I'm really worried about Hermione; she is acting really strange. First of all, they had to carry her here with a binding and a floating spell. As soon as the binding was released, Hermione went ballistic. She did this to me when I tried to restrain her, and she scared Fang into the Forbidden Forest! I had to save her from being killed by Witherwings- that's Buckbeak's new name, but I'll tell you about that later."

"Well is she now?" asks Jin nonchalantly, not really caring about Witherwings/Buckbeak, Fang, or even Hagrid for that matter.

Hagrid looks down at his feet. "I'm sorry guys. Last night I had to build a shed and tie Hermione in it."

Fuu and Jin look at each other. "Can we go see her now?"

After Fuu played with Witherwings for a few minutes, both she and Jin enter the shed. The walls are buckled in with hours of abuse. Mugen sits in the middle of the shed with thick ropes tied around his torso and his legs. He is sitting on top of his, or rather, Hermione's robes. "So you two finally show up!" growls Mugen, "Took ya long enough!"

"Mugen, what the hell are you doing?" asks Jin.

"I don't know, Jin" sneers Mugen, "It looks like I'm just sitting here."

"Serves you right" shouts Fuu, "Why did you have to beat up Professor Hagrid?"

"That motherfucker stopped me from kicking those stuffy teachers' asses! I was like, 'What the fuck!', and I gave him a foot right in the face. The stupid dog ran out when I slammed the big lug into the side of the house. Then, I had to fight that damn bird-thing. I hate to admit it, but the thing had a lot of fight in him. What happened after that? The damn giant built this place, tied me up, and threw me in here!"

"Mugen" says Jin seriously, "We are trying to figure out how to get home. The best way to do that without interference is to be as inconspicuous as possible."

"This Harry Potter is already famous" continues Fuu, "We can't help that. Also, Ron and Hermione are both prefects, so they organize the students when the professors can't. Hermione is also the smartest girl is class, though I doubt that is true now. That is also something that can't be helped."

"We have to stay in the shadows as much as possible" states Jin, "Beating up the students and their teachers is not going to help that."

"Can you please act a little unlike yourself?" pleads Fuu.

"No" answers Mugen, "Whenever these assholes get on my nerves, I kick their asses!"

Jin looks at him darkly. "I learned this…little trick while I was here. I learned about a spell that makes its victim do whatever the user wants it to do. After a couple of attempts, I finally perfected it."

"What are you doing?" yells Mugen as Jin pulls out his wand.

Jin said something that Fuu could not understand, and a bright light came from his wand and went into Mugen's chest.

Fuu has to stop herself from laughing at the spectacle before her. Mugen, with his hands folded behind his back, begs a confounded Professor Hagrid for forgiveness. "Oh Professor Hagrid, please forgive me for my impudence. I promise never to do it again."

"Oh…Okay" stutters Hagrid.

Then, Mugen starts rocking back and forth. "You know…I was just wondering…if I could go out with my friends today. I promise I'll come back" he says with sugary sweetness.

"Of course you can, Hermione!" shouts Hagrid warily. Now, Hermione is acting more merrily than usual.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hagrid!" exclaims Mugen, which makes Fuu collapse in laughter, "I'll see you later!" With that, Mugen waves quickly and runs out of the cabin.

"Thanks Professor Hagrid" stutters Fuu between breaths, "We'll see you later." Then, Fuu leaves, laughing like a hyena.

Hagrid, perplexed, looks at Ron. "What's wrong with them, Ron?" he asks.

Jin shrugs. "No clue" he states. Then, he walks out.

"So what are we going to do now, Jin?" asks Mugen as he pivots on his left foot.

Fuu falls and starts rolling on the ground. "Jin," she cackles, "Jin, stop it. I can't take it anymore."

Jin takes out his wand- he couldn't take much more either. After a yellow glow shines from the wand, Mugen's chipper eyes fill with pure rage. He quickly lunges at Jin, knocking the latter's wand out of his hand. "Motherfucker!" he shouts, "Prepare to die!"

"Get off of me" hisses Jin.

"I'm gonna break your neck, you asshole! What the fuck did you do to me?"

Fuu stops laughing and grabs Jin's wand. "Stop it you two!" she screams.

Mugen had gotten a hold of Jin's neck, and Jin's face was turning blue.

"Stop it or I'll stop you" yells Fuu, holding out Jin's wand. She panics; what can she do to stop them?"

"Harry, there you are!"

The trio looks up at a girl wearing robes similar to Hermione's. "Congratulations, Harry. You're the new Quidditch captain! I knew that they were going to choose you. Now, Quidditch tryouts are coming up. Don't just put me on the team because I've been on it for six years."

With that she walks off. The group she was talking to just stared at the spot where she was. Jin uses this opportunity to kick Mugen off of him. He then gasps when Mugen's grappler hold is released from his neck.

Fuu, Mugen, and Jin are standing outside on the Quidditch field a couple of hours later. "So" states Jin, "Quidditch is a game involving flying broomsticks and balls."

"This is ridiculous!" shouts Fuu as he holds Harry's Firebolt in front of her, "You don't fly on brooms, you sweep with them!"

"Ah, don't get your panties in a bunch" says Mugen, which is kind of ironic, "Flying a broomstick can't be that hard." With that, he snatches the Firebolt away from Fuu, and mounts it. Suddenly, Mugen zooms away from Fuu and Jin. He flies around the castle, and his cackling laughter echoes off the castle's walls.

"Well, come on" says Jin as he grabs one of the training brooms and mounts it, "If you're the Quidditch captain, you have to at least know how to fly." With that, Jin hovers five feet above the ground. Fuu stamps her feet.

"How the heck do you two know how to fly?" demands Fuu, "Are you two practicing without me?"

"No" answers Jin plainly, "All you need is concentration, which is what I use to fly. I don't know how Mugen knows how to fly. Maybe it's a latent ability that even Mugen didn't know about."

Fuu shrugs off this comment and tries to mount the broom. For the first three hours Fuu couldn't even do that. While Jin was trying patiently to teach her to concentrate, Mugen undermined him by laughing as Fuu slid off her broom over and over again. Fuu finally is able to fly the broom, but it is not a smooth ride after that.

"Enough!" screams Fuu, after five hours of falling out the sky, crashing into the ground, crashing into the trees, crashing into the castle, and enduring both Mugen's caustic remarks and Jin's edgy teaching, "I can't take this anymore!"

"Damn" says Mugen as he floats down, "You look tore up from the floor up!"

He has a point. Fuu is bruised all over, and her glasses are broken all over the place. Jin goes over and helps her up. "We better get you to the infirmary" he says.

"But the fly…"

"We're worry about that later. Let's take you to Madam Pomfrey right now."

Fuu comes from throwing up in the boys' bathroom. Today was Quidditch tryouts, and she is nervous as hell. How can she choose who is the best in a game that she just learned five days ago? Luckily, Jin will be there to help. As she walks down the corridor, she sees Draco coming the opposite direction. "Hi Draco "says Fuu sweetly.

Draco continues walking. "I'm glad to see you out of the infirmary!" shouts Fuu down the hall.

Draco stops walking. Fuu runs to him. "You shouldn't hold in your feelings" she whispers, "If you are going through some deep, internal pain, the best thing you can do is share them with someone."

Fuu rests her hand on Draco's shoulder, which makes Draco look down. Suddenly, Draco pushes Fuu to the ground. "Stay out of my way, Potter!" he sneers. Then, he walks away.

Fuu looks at all of the people who came to try out for the team. Next to her, Jin stood silently and measured up all of the participants. Mugen is somewhere flying around the castle. Fuu sighs; she is glad that Mugen is not here to screw things up.

Fuu and Jin have decided the order of the training: Chasers first, then beaters, and finally, keepers. A couple of girls come up to her. "All right" she starts, "Girls, mount your brooms."

"I think we have some impostors, Harry" says Jin, bringing Fuu's attention to the blue badge with the bronze eagle in the middle of it. Before Fuu could blow up at them, Jin sighs. "Please leave the tryouts. Anyone other than Gryffindor members must also leave."

A bunch of people left after that. Now, the Chaser tryouts began. Fuu thought it went very well. The best thing about these tryout was the fact that Fuu didn't have to fly that much. All of the chasers worked together well. Then, Fuu released the bludgers. Some of the chasers dodged them well. Fuu forget, however, that the bludgers automatically seek out the seeker. Fuu is suddenly knocked out by a bludger.

After Fuu comes to, Jin gently lifts her off of the ground. "Are you all right?" he asks.

"A little dizzy, but I'm okay" Fuu answers.

"Well" starts Jin, "the Beater tryouts begin."

Fuu gasps in horror. She wanted to a least prepare herself mentally for this. Well, there's nothing she can do now. Fuu trudges slowly to the Quidditch field. As she mounts her broom, all of her fears get the best of her, and she flies into a goal post. Some of the Quidditch hopefuls laugh nervously.

The tryouts began when Fuu righted her broom. The beaters protected her well, except on two occasions. One bludger smashed into her right arm, and another one into her left leg, making Fuu careen left and right, respectively.

Once Fuu steadied the broom, a bludger was coming straight towards her. Out of nowhere, Mugen comes in on one of the training brooms and bashes the bludger over the tallest goal post. "Wow" says Katie as she and Jin fly towards Fuu, "I would have never guessed that Hermione was interested in Quidditch, let along possibly well at it."

"Yeah" says Jin with distaste as Mugen flies around and cusses out the bludger.

As they were watching Mugen, the other bludger hits the bottom of Fuu's broom. Fuu cartwheels in an arch and slams headfirst into the tallest goal. Before she blacks out, she hears Mugen cackling.

Fuu wakes up in the infirmary. "Thank God you're all right!" exclaims Katie, "We ended Quidditch tryouts for today. It's lucky that Madam Pomfrey was able to heal your bones."

Fuu leans up on one elbow. She sees that Jin is sitting in one of the chairs by the bed. Fuu sighs. "Katie, I'm stepping down as captain."

Katie gasps. "But you are the best Quidditch player we have, Harry!"

"Yeah, but you have better leadership skills than I do, Katie" explains Fuu, "and I have too much on my plate as it is. You will be the best leader for the Quidditch team."

"Well" says Katie slowly, "All right."

"One more thing" says Fuu, "I resign as Seeker."

"Why?" shouts Katie.

"Like I said before, I have too much on my plate as it is. I don't have the time or stamina to be the best Quidditch player I can be."

"I have to admit that's honest" says Katie sadly, "but it's a shame that we have to lose you. I hope you feel better."

Katie then leaves the infirmary. Jin looks over to Fuu. "You made the right the decision" he states.

"I know" says Fuu, "By the way, where's Mugen?"

"Flying somewhere" answers Jin.

"Okay" sighs Fuu as she lies back down. Suddenly, she notices several packs of chocolate frogs on the night stand.

"Oh yeah" says Jin as an after thought, "That blond hair kid with the green and silver crest came and brought those for you."

Fuu smiles to herself.

Fuu and Jin come down to the Quidditch field the next afternoon. Katie is putting the balls back into the crest. "How did the tryouts go?" asks Fuu.

"They went well!" exclaims Katie.

"Who did you pick?" asks Jin.

"Well," starts Katie, "Ginny Weasley is the new seeker. Dean Thomas, Demelza Robins, and I are chasers. Even though Ritchie Coote practiced as a beater, I think he will make a fine keeper. The new are Jimmy Peakes and…Hermione Granger."

"What?" exclaims Fuu in horror, "Why did you put Hermione on the team?"

"Don't be mad Harry! While you were in the infirmary, Hermione took the beater bat, and hit a bludger all the way to the Shrieking Shack! She is the beater I've ever seen! I never knew Hermione had so much natural talent!" Katie uses a floating spell to lift the chest up. "See you guys later" she says. Then, she leaves.

"Don't worry about it" says Jin as Fuu opens her mouth to protest, "At least now he's busy. He won't bring unnecessary attention to us."

"Yeah, you're right" sighs Fuu as they both walk back to the castle.

The end. Please R & R.


	11. Tea Room Brawl

**Chapter 11: Tea Room Brawl**

Here is the eleventh installment of An Unexpected Switch.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudge on their way to Nagasaki. Hermione looks into their money pouch. "We're broke again!" she screams.

"How did that happen?" groans Ron, "We had 100,000 yen a couple of weeks ago!"

"Well, after the hotel, the groceries, you pigging out at the restaurant, we paying for some of the hotel damages, bribing a ride out of the city, and buying food along the way, we have no money."

"Oh, shut up Hermione. That hotel was a reprieve from the torture of this new world."

"We nearly got killed because of that hotel visit."

"Guys!" shouts Harry from behind him, "What about Voldemort being here?"

"What about it?" says Hermione plainly, "He would be alive during this time."

"But what is he during here, in Japan?" says Harry.

Ron shrugs. "We don't know, Harry. Maybe he's on vacation?"

"We can't worry about it now" huffs Hermione, "Right now, we have to get home and get back to our own bodies."

Harry sighs; internally, however, he thinks about how he can use Fuu's body to his advantage.

The three friends collapse on the ground in a town a half hour later. Hermione catches her breath and pulls out a map. "Where did you get a map?" Ron asks.

"I bought it in the other town" Hermione answers.

"And you talk about me wasting money."

"Buying something you need is not wasting money, Ron."

Harry groans. His best friends bicker more than a married couple, but they shut him up anytime he tries to talk.

"Anyway," continues Hermione, "We're in this small town called Watari. It's between twenty-five and thirty miles southeast of Nagasaki. We should get to Nagasaki in about a week if we don't spend a lot of time in one town."

"Back to the board-and-work game" sighs Ron.

"Hey guys" says Harry when Ron and Hermione stopped talking, "There's a tea house over there. Maybe we can find work there?"

Ron and Hermione look at where Harry is pointing. Sure enough, there was a small tea house. "Good idea, Harry" exclaims Hermione, "We can find work there. Some of the patrons maybe can put us up as well."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asks Ron, "Let's go!"

"Well, what do you think, Aiko?" the owner of the tea shop asks her sister.

"Well" says Aiko slowly, "It seems as though the men like to look at the younger maidens." The skinny old woman looks up-and-down at Harry, which creeps him out. "Did you see how they reacted to Sakura on her first day?"

"Oh yes" says Hoshi, the owner, "Where is that girl anyway?"

Suddenly, a teenaged girl with short, brown hair and a black kimono runs into the group. "Sorry I'm late, Ms. Hoshi!"

"That's all right, Sakura" Hoshi sighs, "We have a new tea server." Then, she points out Harry to Sakura.

"Oh, please to meet you!" stutters Sakura as she shakes Harry's hand.

"You too" says Harry.

"This is only going to be temporary" says Hermione quickly, "We have to leave for Nagasaki in a couple of days."

"What's the point of hiring her for, then?" groans Aiko.

"She can pick up the slack Mika left when she had her baby" answers Hoshi, "That girl should be back in a few days as well."

"So that's settled" says Aiko, "You're hired…"

"Har…Fuu" Harry says quickly.

"One more thing" says Hermione, "Do you know any places where either the three of us can board or Jin and I can work?"

Sakura pipes in. "My father is a fish cleaner" she says, "All three of you can stay in our house if you two can help my dad out."

"That's great!" says Ron as he looks down at her, "Thank you!"

Sakura looks down and blushes. "You're welcome."

Two guys were watching as the three friends and the tea girl were walking out of the tea house. They can hear in the background an old woman screaming something about "being too lax with your workforce". The bigger of the two guys takes a swig of his tea. "Aren't those the three on the wanted posters?"

"Umm-hmm" the smaller guy answers.

"Dead or Alive?"

"Umm-hmm"

"Perfect. Should we attack them now?"

"No. Let's bide our time and attack them when they're most vulnerable."

"Sounds good to me."

The two guys continue to drink their tea.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione collapse on the floor of the front room. Mr. Goku, Sakura's father, had made this room their sleeping place. He is now sleeping in his room. Harry had told Sakura that he wanted to talk to his friends along. Sakura, therefore, walked to the bathhouse by herself.

Harry has had a long day. Sakura hissed at him hundreds of times proper ways of pouring tea. It was even more embarrassing when female patrons pointed out his flawed tea-pouring ways. The men did not care at all. They look lustily look at Harry, some even being bold enough to grope at his bottom. Aiko and Hoshi had laughed at this, and Sakura whispered to him that the best thing to do is to swat their hands away. Harry does this joyfully and often.

Ron and Hermione's day wasn't any better. They were very grateful for the fish-cleaning job, but it was disgusting work. They had to cut off the head, cut off the tail, skin, drain the blood, and clean out the feces and eggs of a thousand fish. The smell in the work room was horrendous. Mr. Goku got really upset when they were sloppy and they hacked up a perfectly good fish. Ron and Hermione's constant bickering didn't help matters.

"Ok" says Hermione after a small rest, "We need to plan our route. We can spend three days here…"

"Isn't that kinda long?" Harry asks.

"We need the money and the supplies" Hermione answers, "Besides, we will only be a day later than I predicted."

"I guess that's not that bad" says Harry.

"Anyway, after we leave here, we'll be on the road for a day. After that, we can spend three nights in Kisho Village to restock and recuperate. A final day's journey will lead us straight to Nagasaki."

A light rapping is heard on the front door. "Well, glad we have that settled" says Ron as he goes to the door.

"Where are you going?" shouts Hermione.

"Me and Sakura are going to get some shaved ice" Ron answers.

"We don't have time for that! We need to get home!"

"We're not doing anything now, Hermione! I'm going out, and that's final!"

With that, Ron goes outside, where Sakura is waiting for him. "We have to stop him, Harry!" Hermione shouts.

"Just leave him alone, Hermione" says Harry, "Who says we can't have fun while we are trying to get home?"

"Then we should go out as well."

"No way. I'm not going to spy on Ron. Besides, I'm tired, and I'm going to sleep."

Hermione huffs and flops on her covers. Harry sighs and goes to sleep.

Ron and Sakura sit in a grass field behind the stand and eat their shaved ice. "The night sky is beautiful" she says after a long silence, "Look at all of the stars!"

"Yeah" says Ron, wondering when he will see the sky in his time again.

"When I was little, my Mom and Dad used to take me here all of the time."

After a short pause, Ron speaks. "What happened to your mother?" he asks.

"She got really sick" Sakura answers sadly, "She died when I was seven years old."

"I'm sorry about that" says Ron.

The two were silent for a long time. Finally, Sakura sighs. "Jin," she starts, "Your friends are named Mugen and Fuu, right?"

"Yeah" says Ron, thinking that this is an odd question.

"Then why did you call Mugen 'Hermione', and why did Mugen call Fuu 'Harry'?"

Ron looks down. She heard. Ron, however, came up with a great excuse. "Harry and Hermione are their nicknames" he says assuredly, "We call Mugen 'Hermione' because sh…he's so serious that he reminds us of a hermit. Fuu is called 'Harry' because of her beautiful hair."

"Do you have a nickname?" Sakura asks timidly.

Ron thinks. "Yeah," answers Ron, "My nickname is 'Ron'."

"Why is that?"

"'Ron' is backwards for 'nor', as in neither this nor that. They call me that because I am always disagreeing with them."

"Oh" says Sakura silently. Suddenly, a shooting star streaks through the sky. Sakura closes her eyes and takes a breath. Ron looks at her. "What did you wish for?" asks Ron.

"I can't tell you, or it won't come true" smirks Sakura, then, "Can I call you by your nickname?"

"Of course" he answers sweetly.

Sakura smiles, and then looks at him seriously. "Ron, promise me something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"After you go to Nagasaki, promise you'll come back and see me again."

Even though Ron knew that that will probably never happen, he takes her hand and looks her in the eyes. "I promise" he says.

The next day, Harry was glad to go to work. This morning, Ron and Hermione had another argument. Hermione could not believe that Ron told Sakura their real names. Ron, however, points out that it was Hermione, not him, who yelled out Harry's name. They went to work arguing. The small talk of the tea house is a reprieve from their constant bickering.

The reprieve ended suddenly when Harry sees Ron and Hermione at one of the tables. They weren't arguing, but the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Harry goes over there, thinking that it would be unfair to give Sakura up to the onslaught. "What are you two doing here?" he asks.

"Mr. Goku was nice enough to let us take a break and get some tea" answers Hermione.

"As long as you two don't start any trouble" Harry warns, "Try to behave for two more days."

"I won't" sneers Ron. Hermione just rolls her eyes.

"Harry, watch out!" came from behind Harry. Harry then looks in horror as a big guy in a golden robe holds a large sword with Sakura skewered on it.

Sakura pulls herself off of the sword. She can feel as her blood gusts out of her body. A warm pair of arms wraps around her; she looks up and locks eyes with Ron. "I guess my wish won't come true" she stutters. Images of her and Ron married with children fade to black as she dies in his embrace.

"Serves her right for getting in my way" sneers the big guy, "Now, we can collect our bounty."

Ron and Harry glare at the oaf. Suddenly, with weapons drawn, the two friends attack him with all of their might. Meanwhile, Hermione's back is slashed by the smaller man. She blocks the next assault, and starts to attack him as well. Cups, plates, and tables are destroyed as the combatants try to kill each other. Other patrons run out in fear, along with Hoshi and Aiko. Sakura's body lies undisturbed in the battle royale. Hermione cuts the small bounty hunter's head off, and his decapitated body falls to one side of the room. Harry jumps on the big bounty hunter's back and slits his throat. As he is gasping for breath, Ron drives his sword straight into his heart. After the guy falls, Ron drops to the ground and cradles Sakura's body. He sobs softly into her breast.

The three friends leave the town of Watari. There is no way they could pay for the damage at the tea shop, so they avoid Ms. Hoshi and her sister. They wanted to give their condolences to Mr. Goku, but he threatened to kill them if he ever saw them again. The reason was obvious: they were the reasons his daughter got killed. As they started their one-day walk to the next city, they made a silent promise. They will not board with anyone else until they got to Nagasaki. Before they left, they did leave Mr. Goku a gift. On his front porch were three white roses and a grave marker for Sakura.

Did you like the chapter? Sorry it was so dark. Please read & review. Thank you so much for everyone who has read and/or reviewed _An Unexpected Switch_.


	12. Christmas Break

**Chapter 12: Christmas Break**

Hey, readers! I think it has been about a month since I updated this story. Here is the twelfth installment to An Unexpected Switch!

Fuu and Jin sigh as they sit down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. For a month, both of them have been looking for a way back home, but have been coming up empty-handed. No matter who they asked or where they looked, neither of them could find anything. The notion of getting home seems to be getter slimmer and slimmer. At this rate, the trio will have to stay in these foreign bodies forever.

The upside was that Mugen wasn't usually around to foil their searches. Ever since he was recruited on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he has been practicing three days a week. Also, he has been entertaining himself by having dueling matches with Jin, and sparring with Witherwings and Hedwig. Mugen suddenly comes downstairs and sits next to Jin at the table. He has a long claw mark on his right cheek. "What happened to you?" asks Jin nonchalantly.

"The damn owl, that's what!" growls Mugen.

"Serves you right" huffs Fuu for the umpteenth time. Mugen tries to kick her under the table, but ends up stubbing his toe on the bench instead. Fuu looks around the Great Hall as he gives out a yelp of pain.

"There's a festive atmosphere around here" she says in wonder, "What's going on?"

"A celebration of Christmas, a Christian holiday" says Jin, "Most of the students are going home on break."

"Drat!" groans Fuu, "That means that we're going to be apart from each other for a while!"

"Maybe it's for the best" says Jin, "If we give our minds a little break, we probably can restart our search with new vigor."

Suddenly, the owls come with the usually morning mail. A letter falls dead on Mugen's plate. Ignoring the name on the letter, he opens and reads it. "Aw hell no!" he shouts, completely audible to the entire hall. Most people just continue to eat their breakfast; they have gotten use to Hermione's complete 180.

Fuu grabs the letter before Mugen rips it to shreds. "That's so sweet" says Fuu after reading the letter, "You have to go, Mugen!"

"Fuck you!" shouts Mugen, "I ain't going anywhere near that place!"

"He probably shouldn't" says Jin quietly, "He would definitely blow our cover if he goes to that place."

"But it would look weird if we go, but he doesn't" hisses Fuu, then to Mugen, "You better go, or I swear I'll kill you. You know I can; my body is stronger than yours."

"Then you can carry my dead body there" growls Mugen.

Jin quickly gets between them. "Fuu, killing Mugen would make things harder for us as oppose to easier" he says, "however, he does have to go there to quiet suspicion. I'll make sure he goes."

Fuu sighs and mouths "Thank you". Knowing that it was futile to argue with Jin, he plops down and throws one the golden platters at a random Slytherin. Before it collides with his head, Professor Snape stops it in midair. Fuu and Jin sigh as Mugen dashes out of the Great Hall, with Snape on his tail.

"Tonight, we can plan for our break" says Jin to Fuu.

Fuu, Mugen, and Jin sit alone in the Gryffindor common room at midnight. Mugen lounges on a couch, worn out from having to record and re-record records in the disciplinary office. Fuu sits in one of the chairs, silently dozing off. Jin stands up, starting the conversation before his comrades go to sleep.

"Ok," he begins, "for two weeks, we are going to be split up. In this world, it is illegal for wizards under the age of seventeen to use magic outside of school. One of us should hold all of the wands to make sure that the other two aren't tempted."

"No way!" shouts Mugen, "How are we going to protect ourselves?"

"First of all" sighs Jin, "We're visiting family are friends; I don't think that they will attack us or put us in harm's way. Second of all, if any of us get caught using magic outside of school, we could get arrested, further inhibiting our chances of getting home."

"Well, we already know who will keep the wands" yawns Fuu, "You will Jin."

"How do we know that he won't use magic himself?" sneers Mugen.

"I have more self-control than either of you, especially you Mugen" whispers Jin, "and I really want to go home. Do you Mugen, or would you rather spend the rest of your days combing naps out of your hair?"

Too tired to do anything else, Mugen huffs and gives Fuu and Jin his back. "Anyway," continues Jin, "I'm going to Ronald's house, Fuu's going to Harry's aunt and uncle's house, and Mugen is going to…that place."

Fuu laughs as Mugen huffs again. "All right" concludes Fuu, "I think that we're ready to go now."

Fuu walks down a corridor with her chest behind her. Walking towards her is Draco. "Happy Christmas, Draco!" shouts Fuu. Draco continues walking.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" she asks quickly.

"None of your business, Potter" hisses Draco.

Fuu looks down, depressed. After a long pause, Fuu turns around and looks at Draco's back. "I know this is out of line" says Fuu slowly, "but tell your family that I said Happy Christmas too."

Draco gives Fuu a half-hearted sneer, and walks out. Fuu smiles and walks down to the Great Hall.

Jin leans against one of the solid pillars at Platform 9 ¾. It had taken him forever to push Mugen through one of the pillars to his destination. A couple of minutes have tired him out for the entire day. Suddenly, Ginny runs towards him. "Hey Ron" she starts, "Where's Harry and Hermione? I haven't seen him anywhere."

"Harry went home" answers Jin.

"He went where?" gasps Ginny.

Before he could answer, a short, stout woman with red hair comes and wraps her arms around them. "Ron! Ginny!" she shouts, "I've miss you both so much!"

"Hello, Mum" says Jin, guessing correctly that this woman is Ron's mother.

"Mum, stop!" says Ginny as she pries herself away from Mrs. Weasley's embrace, "you're embarrassing me."

"Well I'm sorry" says Mrs. Weasley indignantly, then to Ron, "Where's Harry and Hermione?"

Before Jin could answer, Ginny pipes "He went home!"

"What home?" exclaims Mrs. Weasley.

"The Dursleys!"

"Why on Earth would he go there?"

Jin finally gets a word into the heated conversation. "Because they are his family" he says.

"The Dursleys hate him!" shouts Ginny.

"They hate anything to do with magic!" exclaims Mrs. Weasley.

Jin's eyes widen. Neither he nor the other two knew that Harry's family hated him. Fuu was going into enemy territory ignorant of that fact. Ginny catches the look.

"You mean after six years you didn't know that?" Ginny screams.

Jin couldn't respond. "Never mind that" says Mrs. Weasley, "Come along now. We'll ask your father to go and get him and bring him home."

As they are walking away, Ginny turns towards Jin. "By the way" says Ginny, "Where's Hermione?"

Jin tells her. "That's so sweet!" says Ginny, "and you're not upset about that?"

"No" answers Jin, confused, "Why would I be?"

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Come along Ginny!" says Mrs. Weasley, "Maybe one of your brothers is at home. One of them could pick up Harry."

Fuu sighs as she approaches Number 4 Privet Drive. It had taken her forever to get here. First, she was surprised that no one came to pick her up from the train station. Then, she had to walk around and ask for directions, but everyone sort of scurried away from her. Finally, she realized that she had to change out of her robes and into what people in this world considered "normal". Luckily, Harry had a gray shirt, faded blue jeans, and white gym shoes in his trunk. After changing, she finally was able to get directions to the Dursleys' house. It took her a while to walk to where she was now. The cold didn't help at all; she wished that Harry had a coat or even a cloak at least.

After taking a deep breath, Fuu knocks on the door. A large man with brown hair and a brown moustache opens the door. Fuu suspects that this big man must be her uncle. "Hello, Uncle Vernon" she says sweetly.

Surprisingly, Vernon's face turns paper white as he slowly backs away from the doorway. Suddenly, two people run from another room into the foyer of the house. One was a tall woman with a long neck and nose. The other was a large boy with blond hair. These, Fuu thought, must be Harry's aunt and cousin. Just as Fuu was going to say hello to them, they turn as white as Vernon and huddle with him away from the door. Fuu has never seen anything like this in her entire life.

"What are you doing here?" shrills Petunia in her high-pitched voice.

"I wanted to spend Christmas with my family" says Fuu, still a little confused.

"Why didn't you stay up at that freakish school of yours?" shouts Vernon.

"You mean you didn't want me to come home?" asks Fuu silently.

Fuu walks silently into the house. The Dursleys quickly dash to their kitchen. Not knowing what else to do, Fuu goes into the living room. There was a brightly-decorated Christmas tree with many presents under it. All of the packages say "Dudley Dursley" on it. On the mantelpiece were many pictures of Dudley, but no pictures of Harry. Knowing that the Dursleys probably didn't want to see her, Fuu trudges upstairs with her trunk behind her.

It was easy to see which room was Harry's. Whereas Dudley's room was filled with stuff, Harry's was nearly as bare as an empty room. Fuu silently enters the room and closes the door.

Fuu stays in Harry's room for the entire day. She didn't even go to the door to get the plate that was placed outside of it. So many thoughts were running through her mind as she sat on Harry's bed. Why did Harry's family hate him so much? Well, she hated her father, but she had a good reason why. Did Harry do something so terrible that his own family is afraid of him? No, that can't be it. Harry's been raised by his aunt and uncle since his parents die when he was one. Vernon calling Hogwarts a "freakish school" hit it home for Fuu. The Dursleys feared, and even loathed the fact that Harry was a wizard. Fuu couldn't bear to imagine how life must have been for Harry, having to live in a house with people who hate for something out of his control.

A knock at the front door makes Fuu come out of Harry's room and walk to the landing of the stairs. Vernon opens the door, and two men dressed in wizard robes walk in. One is a tall man with red hair; Fuu suspects this to be Mr. Weasley, Jin's- or rather, Ron's- father. Fuu had no idea who the other wizard was; he was scruffy-looking with brown hair. "Hello, Dursleys" says Mr. Weasley, then as he walks into the living room, "Wow. Muggles celebrate Christmas the same way we do."

Ignoring Mr. Weasley, the other wizard looks straight at Fuu. "Harry, what are you doing here?" he exclaims, then, before Fuu could answer, "Never mind, get your trunk and let's go!"

Fuu quickly dashes to Harry's room and gets her trunk. Even though she didn't know the two wizards, she knew that she could trust Mr. Weasley. Besides, anywhere would be better than here.

Fuu drags her trunk downstairs. The brown-haired wizard had dragged Mr. Weasley away from the presents, and they both were standing in the opened doorway. As Fuu is about to leave, she turns and looks at the Dursleys. All three of them were wearing the same terrified and hateful looks that they were wearing when Fuu came in earlier today. It was not her place to say anything, but she could not hold it back any longer.

"How could you!" she shouts, "How can you treat me like a stranger in my own house? My own family! I have done nothing to deserve the way you've treated me. I haven't even attacked you, though I would have every right to do so. I hope you get what you deserve, and I will never come to visit you ever again!"

Everything was silent as Mr. Weasley and the other wizard led Fuu to a portkey- Fuu finds that out later. Fuu might have gotten Harry in trouble, but if he hasn't told them off himself, then he's crazy.

Fuu had a lot of explaining to do when she gets to the Burrow, Ron's house. Fuu, knowing that visiting Harry's family would not be a good excuse, states that she left something at the Dursleys' house before going to school. She just went back there to get it. Professor Lupin- Jin told her his name when she came- told her that that was very irresponsible, and that she should have told someone about the situation first. Mrs. Weasley was just happy that Fuu- or rather, Harry- was found safe. Bill, Fred, and George, Ron's brother, tell her that they could have told her better ways of getting the item back than strolling up to the Dursleys' doorstep. Ginny was the only one not buying the story of the "forgotten item".

Later that night, a knock comes on Ron's door. Fuu and Jin stop talking immediately. They were discussing how much of a close call this was, and were hoping that Mugen was not in similar trouble. "Come in" says Jin, and Ginny enters the room with her hands on her hips.

"All right," says Ginny, "What's going on? Both of you and Hermione have been acting weird ever since the beginning of this school year. Ron, you're acting mellow, and you've never been mellow your entire life! Harry, your compassion towards Malfoy and you disinterest in Quidditch is scary. I'm not even going to start on Hermione. Visiting the Dursleys for some imaginary item just tops the cake. What's going on? You're not acting like yourself, and with the return of You-Know-Who, that's very dangerous."

Fuu and Jin look at each other. Finally, Fuu sighs. "Ginny" she starts, "We're not who you think we are." Then, she tells Ginny all that has happened. Ginny gasps in shock. Fuu takes Ginny by the hand.

"Ginny" she says suddenly, "You mustn't tell anybody. We don't work for You-Know-Who and would never hurt your family or friends. We're just three people who want to go home and get to our own bodies. If other people found out, we would never get to go home, and neither would you brother or your friends."

Ginny looks down and bites her lips. "Okay. I won't tell, but I will help you. If I help you three go back home, then I can help Ron, Harry, and Hermione get back here!"

Ginny tells them good night, and leaves the room. Jin turns to Fuu. "I don't understand" he says, "Why did you tell her?"

"Three heads are better than two" Fuu answers, "Also, it'll be good to have someone from this world making excuses for us."

Jin, accepting this answer, rolls over and falls asleep. Fuu sighs; it's nice to have another person other than Jin and Mugen know their secret. With that, Fuu falls soundly asleep.

The end! Please Read & Review!


	13. The Return of the Yakuza

**Chapter Thirteen: The Return of the Yakuza**

Hello, readers! It feels like forever since I wrote a chapter for any of my stories, yet alone this one. College takes up 100 of your time. I have finally found time to type this chapter. Please enjoy Chapter 13 of An Unexpected Switch, _The Return of the Yakuza_!

After a day of traveling, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set up camp just outside of Kisho Village. The previous day was very…stressed. The trio of them had hardly talked to each other. Ron, who was very depressed, lashed out anytime his friends tried to speak to him. Harry was mostly caught in his own thoughts, not really paying attention to the others. Hermione was the only one who was focused on getting to Kisho Village as quickly as possible.

"Okay" says Hermione as the trio sits on the grass, "We can rest here for a day, load up on supplies, and arrive at Nagasaki in about two or three days."

Ron just huffs. Hermione, her patience shattered, gives Ron's shoulder a hard shove. "Ron!" she screams, "We have to stay focus so we can get home!"

"Oh yes" Ron scorns, "Let's hurry up and get up home. Then, we won't have to think about Sakura, the girl that got killed just by associating with us!"

"You know that not true" Hermione sneers, "Yes, I'm very upset about Sakura's death. I wish it would have never happen, but it did. There is no way we can change that, no matter how much we want to. Stopping our mission out of grief is neither going to help Sakura or us! You need to pull yourself together, Ron!"

Ron turns away from her. "Easy for you to say" he says quietly, "If it's not in black-and-white, you don't understand. Nearly everything has a rational explanation, and if it doesn't, it's not important to you."

Hermione bits her lips. Harry could tell, even through the body of the strange man, that Hermione was deeply hurt by that statement. Harry would have rebuked Ron for his statement, but he had something else on his mind.

"Hey you guys" states Harry, "What if we were sent here for a specific reason?"

"What reason could that be?" snaps Hermione, seething after Ron's remark.

"Maybe we were sent here to stop Voldemort" answers Harry.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Harry!" screams Hermione, "Come off of Voldemort! For all we know, he sent us here. Look how vulnerable we are without our magic! Voldemort could kill us with a blink of an eye!"

"We're not helpless, Hermione!" shouts Harry, becoming angry, "We've learned many things while we've been here. Besides, we have the element of surprise. He won't even know who we are!"

"Our goal is to get to Nagasaki and get back to our own lives. We can't put our lives in obvious and unnecessary danger!"

"Straight and narrow Hermione strikes again" says Ron as he rolls his eyes, "'It must be this way and only this way. Any other way is idealistic, irrational, and idiotic'."

Hermione turns her back to both of them. "Fine" she yells, "If you two want to stay here, go ahead. I'm going to Nagasaki and going home!"

She runs away from Harry and Ron, leaving them to dwell on their own thoughts.

Hermione walks through Kisho Village's bazaar. "How dare Ron say something like that?" she huffs under her breath, "I am sad about Sakura's death; I don't have to mope to show it! And Harry didn't even back me up. All he's been thinking about is destroying Voldemort. We'd be sitting ducks if Voldemort found us!"

Hermione tries to wipe the tears from her eyes, but they continue to fall. Although she understands that in this place, she has to keep up the pretense of a strong warrior, she cannot help what she feels inside the soul of the warrior. It is unbelievable how her two best friends could hurt her that way. She would never leave them here if she found the way home; however, she wants them to believe that she would. They would then see how important getting home is, and appreciate how important she is.

Hermione did not notice a hooded figure behind her watching her.

The hooded figure runs to an extravagant compound about twelve kilometers away from Kisho Village. "Where are you off to, Kazumi?" asks a female behind the figure.

Kazumi turns around and takes off his hood, revealing a scarred face topped with a shock of black hair. He looks at the woman with the black hair and eyes. In her arms she holds a three-month old, brown-haired baby to the breast of her red kimono. Kazumi bows to her. "Welcome back, Lady Kinimoto" he says.

"Where are you off to?" she repeats.

"To see your father" he answers, "I think I've found someone he's been looking for."

"What a coincidence" Lady Kinimoto says, "I was just heading to see Father myself. We can go together."

Kazumi and Lady Kinimoto enter the Kinimoto throne room. There, Kinimoto and Atari were kneeling on their mats drinking tea. Kinimoto chuckles when he sees them walk in; Atari, on the other hand, looks shocked. "Tsunami" he starts, "My lovely daughter. It's been a while since we've seen each other. How are you, and how is my granddaughter Aiko?"

"We're both fine, Father" she answers, facing Aiko towards him to prove his point.

"I don't think that this is the best place for a baby, Tsunami" says Atari.

"My daughter can bring my granddaughter to visit me anytime she wants" sneers Kinimoto, causing Atari to draw back from the sudden hostility. Tsunami faces Aiko towards her.

"Aww" she coos, "Your father is worried that you'd somehow get hurt here. Your father should realize that the Kinimoto main house is the safest place in the world."

Kazumi snickers as Kinimoto folds his arms and looks at his daughter with pride. Atari looks down at the table in shame. Tsunami has a way of making him look weak in her father's eyes.

"So what are you doing here, Kazumi?" asks Kinimoto, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah" answers Kazumi, "In the bazaar, I saw a strangely dressed tanned man with a wild hair style. He fits the description of the guy who killed Yoshi."

"Interesting" thinks Kinimoto.

"Did you also see a blue-robed samurai with glasses?" says Atari suddenly.

"No" responds Kazumi, "I didn't see the samurai that handed your ass to you." Both of the Kinimotos start to snicker.

"Those samurai could be useful to the family" Kinimoto states, "What if we get them to join the family?"

"The weird-dressed ronin, most definitely" says Atari, "His intelligence will be very useful to us. The one with glasses, no. He's too unpredictable; he might destroy us all."

"You're absolutely right, Atari" states Kinimoto, "Though your reasons are selfish ones. If the tanned one is in the bazaar, then the other two shouldn't be far behind. Atari, go find the tanned samurai and convince him to join our family. If he says no, come back to the compound. Do not in any way, shape, or form go and find the blue-robed samurai. Kazumi, go and find the girl they're traveling with. Try to split her off from the blue-robed samurai. We can use her as leverage to convince the tanned one. Do not engage battle with the blue-robed samurai."

"All right, boss" says Kazumi as he leaves.

"As you command" murmurs Atari as he goes out of the door. Tsunami leaves Aiko in her bed and follows him.

"You are going to listen to Father's orders, right Kisho?" she asks.

"Of course" answers Atari, cringing. He hates when Tsunami uses his first name in the main house. "A good lapdog always listens to his master."

"That's not fair, Kisho. You didn't become second-in-command by being a lapdog. There's a good reason why Father told you not to find the blue-robed samurai."

"Yeah, because he probably thinks that I can't do it."

"He's probably saving you for something important."

"Yeah, whatever." murmurs Atari, and he dashes off, despite Tsunami pleads to heed her warnings.

Hermione has calmed down a bit and done half of her shopping. The best thing to do is ignore both Ron and Harry's pettiness. She'll get all of them to Nagasaki if she has to carry both of them all of the way there.

Suddenly, a brown-haired samurai comes towards her. Recognizing him from the description Ron gave her, Hermione's hand goes instinctively to her sword. "What are you doing here?" she sneers.

"Kinimoto manor is about twelve kilometers away from here" Atari answers, "In case you're wondering, Kinimoto is the family I work for."

"So what's your point?" sneers Hermione.

"My boss believes that your intelligence would be useful to our family" Atari answers.

"Never!" Hermione shouts, "You kill people ruthlessly; I wouldn't join you if my life depended on it."

Atari shrugs his shoulders. "That's unfortunate." With that, he walks out. A chill runs up Hermione's spine. She runs back to tell Ron and Harry what she saw.

"It's been an hour since Hermione left" Harry says as he looks up at the cloud.

"You know women like to do a lot of shopping" Ron huffs, "Even if she's in a man's body, she's a woman through and through."

"You're absolutely right, Ron" Harry starts, "Hermione is a woman, and women can get hurt easily."

Ron rolls his eyes. "Harry, don't start."

"Hermione's right, Ron. We have to get out of this place. Our staying here won't bring Sakura back to life. Our getting killed here won't bring Sakura back to life. If everyone stopped their lives every time one of their loves ones died, then no one would go on. I know I sure wouldn't have."

Ron remains silent, but Harry knows that his words have hit home. "I'm going to go look for Hermione" says Harry, "Join me when you're ready."

Harry goes and walks towards Kisho Village. Halfway to the village, something hard hits Harry's neck, and Harry blacks out. Kazumi gingerly throws Harry over his shoulders. "Capture the girl without engaging the blue-robed samurai" Kazumi recalls, "Yeah, I think that I did that well." With that, he goes through Kisho Village to get to the Kinimoto compound.

A flash of pink catches Hermione's eye as she runs back to her camp. Then, she gasps in horror as she sees a hooded figure dash past her, carrying Harry like a sack of potatoes. At first, she thinks to continue on to camp and get Ron to help her. She decides against it, however, for two reasons. One, Ron wasn't in the right mood to help her and two, who knows what that person would do to Harry in the time she took to get Ron.

So Hermione runs after the hooded figure, just as planned.

Ron sighs and gets up. Harry's right; there's no point in stopping your life for the dead. It's not like they would appreciate your sympathy where they are now. Also, he really needs to apologize to Hermione. As practical as she is, she stills has feelings. He should have never even suggested that she didn't.

Suddenly, Ron sees a figure on the path. By the time he recognized who the person was, he was on the ground with a deep slash on his chest. He had to roll quickly on his stomach to dodge Atari's next attack. Ron then gets up and starts to run. "Once again you run like a mouse sensing his last moments alive in a front of a cat" Atari snarls, "Your stomach treat won't work this time; I'll slice you up before you get a chance to touch me!"

Ron did not know what to do. Soon, he would get tired of running, and be ripped apart. If he stops, however, he'll be sliced like packaged salami. Ron had to figure out someway to slow him down. Then, he got a brilliant idea.

Ron doubles over and rolls on his back. "That maneuver will prove fatal, my friend" says Atari as he slashes Ron's torso again. Ron's moves a bit; the result is a deep slash, but one that did not hit any vital organs. Ron then uses Atari's sword to propel his own blood into Atari's eyes, nose, and mouth. Atari was surprised for one second, but that moment's hesitation proved fatal. Before he could cut Ron's arm off, Ron had cut his head off.

Ron staggers to the ground as it starts raining blood from Atari's decapitated body. Then, he gets up. He had to make it to Kisho Village and find Harry and Hermione. Somebody was probably after them as well. Before he leaves, Ron goes and picks up Atari's head. Might as well show his gang what he's capable of.

Hermione follows the hooded figure into a grandiose establishment. She deducted that this was a ploy to get her to join the Kinimoto family. Her deduction was confirmed when not a single guard tried to stop her in her pursuit. Hermione then stops in a vast room. There, a corpulent kneels at the end of the room. The hooded man removes his hood and puts a sword to Harry's neck as he comes to. Kinimoto, as Hermione realizes, gets up and folds his arms.

"It seems as though you didn't take Atari's offer" Kinimoto says, "So we had to resort to this." With that, Kinimoto looks at Harry. Harry tries to move, but Kazumi tightens the sword around his neck.

"A smart man like you can figure out this proposition" addresses Kinimoto, "Either join us, or she dies."

"Don't do it!" shouts Harry, "We have to go home!"

"Aww, that's sweet" mocks Kazumi, "'We have to go home!'"

"It seems foolhardy to die when you don't have to" says Kinimoto, "Decide now."

Hermione looks down and bites her lower lip. "All right" she whispers, "I'll join you."

"Excellent" says Kinimoto.

"Yeah!" shouts Kazumi as gets ready to take the sword away from Harry's neck. Kinimoto, however, stops him.

Kinimoto walks up to Harry. "My friend Atari, wherever he is now, tells me that you can kill without touching someone. That's very interesting."

"Not as interesting as it is when I kill while touching them" sneers Harry. To Kinimoto's horror, Harry removes a dagger from his kimono and stabs Kazumi in the chest. The sword falls, and Kazumi follows it, minus his heart.

"Come on, Her…Mugen, let's go!" says Harry, but that was all that he could get out. Kinimoto had grabbed Harry's hair and had slammed him into the ground. Kinimoto takes Kazumi's sword, but before skewering Harry, he turns the sword to block Hermione's attack.

For a few minutes, Kinimoto holds off his two assailants. While he dodges their attacks, he wonders why none of his men have come to help him. "Whatever," he thinks, "I can take these two on by myself."

Hermione does not know what to do. Sooner or later, Kinimoto was going to kill them both. She had to do something unexpected to throw him off. Out of the blue, Hermione uses her arms and legs to propel herself into Kinimoto's chest, making Kinimoto drop his sword.

Stunned, Kinimoto slams into the wall. Then, he took his last breath as three blades enter his body.

Harry and Hermione take their blades out of Kinimoto's body. "I thought we were surely dead" huffs Harry.

"I thought we were too" sighs Hermione.

"Harry! Hermione! There you are!"

Harry and Hermione turn around as a blood-soaked Ron comes in with a decapitated head. "Ron!" Hermione shouts. She goes over to him and socks him, breaking his glasses.

"Hey, what gives?" shouts Ron, "Do you know how much I had to go through to get here?"

"How much you went through?" yells Hermione, "Me and Harry were nearly killed by a Yakuza boss and one of his men!"

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Hermione" sneers Ron, "I was too busy fighting the rest of the Kinimoto gang on half-tank. I had to use my own blood to put a stop to this guy!" He holds up Atari's head. Hermione turns her back towards him.

"If we were all together, we would have had a better chance against them" she says quietly.

Ron looks down at his feet. Harry just looks between the both of them. All three of them turn toward the door when they hear a bloodcurdling scream.

Seeing piles of dead Kinimoto members was hard enough. Seeing Kisho's head and her father's skewered body took Tsunami over the edge. She grabs the head and flops onto her father's body. The three strangers look at her with sympathy as Tsunami sobs over her fallen love ones. A second later, she grabs Kazumi's sword and attacks them. Hermione blocks her attack, taking the sword away from her. Tsunami glares up at them, tears in her eyes.

"Just kill me" she growls, "Kill me like you killed my father and my husband."

The trio looks at this young girl with pity. Hermione was about to give Tsunami a merciful end to her pain when they hear a baby cry aloud. Tsunami sighs.

"My baby" she cries, "She senses the death of her father and grandfather. She shall soon see the soul of her dead mother as well."

"No" says Ron suddenly. He then looks at Hermione but talks to Tsunami, "Although this situation is terrible, you can't stop living because of the deceased. You have live on", then Ron turns to Tsunami, "for yourself, and your daughter."

With that, the three friends leave the Kinimoto household.

"Hermione, I'm…" Ron starts when they were outside. Hermione, however, cuts him off.

"You've shown inside that you understood what I was saying before. I'll take that as an apology."

Ron smiles. Harry sighs and shakes his head. "All right you two" says Harry, "Let's promise not to split up ever again while we're in this world."

Ron and Hermione look at Harry. "We promise" they say.

With that, they continue on to Nagasaki.

Tsunami cuddles crying Aiko. "Don't cry my sweet baby girl. I know you'll sad about the death of your grandfather and your father. I am too. Don't worry. We're going to rebuild the family, and you are going to be the head of the family after me. Then we're going to find those three who did all of this and kill them."

From then on Aiko Atari became Aiko Kinimoto, and she became a very formidable Yakuza boss.

Finally, I am finished with Chapter 13! Please Read and Review!


	14. A Date with Viktor Krum

**A Date with Viktor Krum**

Well, I've finally gotten to Chapter fourteen of An Unexpected Switch. I apologize in advance for any OOC moments. Whether there are OOC moments or not, I really hope that you enjoy _A Date with Viktor Krum_!

Mugen growls as he lands on the frozen Bulgarian ground. "Note to self," he thinks, "Kill Fuu and Jin when I get back to that other place."

"Are you all right, Hermion-ninny?" Viktor asks Mugen sweetly.

"No!" he growls as he smacks away Viktor's helping hand, "My butt is cold, wet, and in pain!"

"Well," he says slowly, "You don't have to worry about that soon. We're here."

Mugen's eyes fall on a castle that was not as big as Hogwarts, but it was amazing in its own right. "Damn!" Mugen shouts, "This is where you live?"

"Yep. This is Krum Castle."

"Wow. This place is bigger than Hokkaido Island!"

Viktor shakes his head at the over-exaggeration. "Your geographical knowledge is amazing."

Mugen waves him off. "Yeah, whatever" he says.

"Come on" Viktor says as he nudges Mugen forward, "I'll show the inside and introduce you to my parents."

Viktor sits nervously between his parents and his girlfriend. The afternoon had been… interesting. Hermione went through every room and gave a vulgar exclamation about the grandness of it. When he finally showed her her room, she climbed on top of the bed and kicked everything off of it as she jumped on the bed. Then, she plops on the bed and falls asleep.

"Hermion-ninny, you have to wake up," Viktor had said, "My parents want to meet you."

This had earned Viktor a swift kick in the face. "I'll see them when I wake up" she sneered, "Wake me up again, and I'll kick you in a place where it will really hurt."

With that, Viktor left her alone to sleep.

The meeting with his parents six hours later was not any better. Hermione said that his father's neck and jaw look like a toilet seat. She also said that she would screw his mother if his mother wasn't so stolid. Viktor had laughed and told his parents that this was Hermione's humorous way of complimenting them.

Now all four of them were sitting at the table. You could cut the tension in the dining room with a knife. Luckily, Hermione-or rather, Mugen, cuts them with his words.

"This crap tastes awful!" shouts Mugen as he throws the plate of vegetables into the table. "Where the fuck is the meat?"

"I beg your pardon" growls Mr. Krum, "but those vegetables came from the best gardens of Bulgaria!"

"Toilet mouth is a good nickname for you" says Mugen, "You're full of shit."

Mr. and Mrs. Krum gape at this comment. "That's probably how your mouths looked last night" snickers Mugen.

Viktor laughs nervously. "So Hermion-ninny" says Viktor, "I heard that you were a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch. How about we have a one-on-one match tomorrow."

When Mugen heard Quidditch, he starts cheesing. "I can't wait" he says in false sweetness.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow. This guy is going to be sorry.

Next morning Viktor and Mugen went out to the Quidditch field behind Krum Castle. Most Quidditch players would be impressed, but Mugen was not. The only balls that he is worried about are the bludgers. Therefore, he didn't care about the goal post.

"Okay" states Viktor, "I'm a seeker, and you're a beater. The beater usually protects the seeker, so we really can't play…"

"I got a better idea" says Mugen, "How about you try to catch the snitch while I hit bludgers towards you?"

"That's not really how you play the sport, Hermion-ninny" answers Viktor skeptically.

"That's how I played" Mugen thinks to himself, then out loud, "Oh come on Viktor. You're fast enough to dodge them."

"Well, I guess you're right" he says.

"Good. Let's go."

What Viktor experiences in the next eight hours is broken bones, fifty-foot falls, and laughter from his maniacal, satirical girlfriend. At four' o'clock, Viktor lies warn out and bleeding on the field. Mugen stands over him with a beater's bat in one hand and the snitch in the other. "Looks like I won" he chuckles.

All Viktor could do is groan.

"I'm hungry" says Mugen. With that, he goes into the castle. Viktor does not understand why, but he is somewhat turned on by Hermione's new attitude.

Mugen sits with his legs wide open on one of the balconies. This week was fucking awesome! He has gotten more meat than three times his body weight. Hurling insults at his parents was hilarious. Stupid ass Viktor always changed the insults into something else, and his shit-for-brains parents always believed him. The absolutely best part, however, was beating Viktor to a bloody pulp in Quidditch for five days straight.

Today, Mrs. Krum gave Mugen one of her old dresses today. The only good thing about this is seeing a woman caress another woman's body, even though the other woman is himself. The dress itself is a pain to wear. Mugen ends up tearing the dress the moment he puts it on. Mrs. Krum, unable to win when it came to him, said it was all right. Now, he sat in the chair with the dress hiked up to his knees.

Viktor comes onto the balcony. He tries very hard to avert his eyes away from Hermione's exposed crotch. "Hello, Hermion-ninny" he stutters.

"Hey yourself"

"This week has been crazy."

"Yeah. Isn't it great?"

"I have something that will make this week more special."

Viktor then presents something to Mugen.

"Merry Christmas Hermione"

Wow. I am finish with Chapter 14. Side note: I know that Viktor Krum didn't call Hermione "Hermion-ninny"; I just forgot what he did call her. Thank you to everyone who has read An Unexpected Switch. Please Read and Review!


	15. Arrival at Nagasaki

Chapter 15: Arrival at Nagasaki

**Chapter 15: Arrival at Nagasaki**

Hello, Readers! Fifteen chapters! I can't believe it! Thank you to all of the people who have read the story so far! Now, here is _Arrival at Nagasaki_, the fifteenth chapter of An Unexpected Switch!

(An Unexpected Switch)

Ron groans. "How long is it going to be before we get to Nagasaki?" he exclaims.

Hermione would have said no for the umpteenth time if she did not look up. "We're here!" she shouts.

Ron and Harry look at the city. "We're finally here" says Ron as he falls to his knees.

"Yeah" says Harry, "Sooner or later, we're going to be home."

"Stop talking about it you guys!" shouts Hermione, "Let's go!"

(An Unexpected Switch)

"So" states Ron as he, Harry, and Hermione eat at a restaurant, "After all the craziness we experienced here, we're finally be going back home."

"I can't wait" says Hermione, "As soon as we get back, I'm going to flop down on one of the Gryffindor couches and read a good book."

"That doesn't sound fun at all" responds Ron, "I'm going to raid the kitchen as soon as I get back."

"And give those poor house elves more work?"

"Oh, come on! Not that again!"

"I'll probably have to figure out how to defeat Voldemort when I get back" says Harry in a small voice.

The trio grew silent. "So how will we find where Kurosaki Akira lives?" asks Ron.

"The Kurosakis, although they are wizards, lived very prosperous lives in the Muggle world" answers Hermione, "There house shouldn't be that far."

"What if he can't help us?" asks Harry.

"Don't think like that" says Hermione, "Let's focus on getting to Kurosaki first."

A person walks past them and drops a folded piece of paper. When Harry picks it up, he sees a moving ink drawing of a stolid man with black hair and a white robe. On the right side of the paper, it said "Go to the back of the restaurant if you want to meet the wizard Kurosaki-sama."

"I guess we know how to get to Kurosaki's house now" says Harry.

(An Unexpected Switch)

"So you're one of Kurosaki-sama's bodyguards?" asks Hermione as they follow Kiyoshi, the young man who dropped the picture.

"Yes" answers Kiyoshi, "Since I'm a Muggle-born wizard, I'm very useful. As long as I don't use magic around Muggles, Kurosaki-sama says that it's okay that I stay around."

"He sounds very nice" comments Hermione.

"Well" exclaims Kiyoshi, "He deeply respects people, even though he doesn't show it often."

"That's what the picture was showing!" exclaims Ron.

"That's right" comments Kiyoshi.

"Why are you helping us?" asks Harry, "We could be bounty hunters trying to kill him."

Kiyoshi laughs at this statement. "Mere Muggles wouldn't get within ten centimeters of Kurosaki-sama" he states, "I'm not worried about that."

The rest of the trip is silent. "Here it is!" shouts Kiyoshi.

The trio gapes at the Kurosaki estate. It looks like a smaller version of a palace, and it was much bigger than the Kinimoto estate. "We have to go in through the servants' quarters" states Kurosaki, "Stop staring and let's go."

(An Unexpected Switch)

Kiyoshi, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are surprised when they see a group of serving girls standing around a door at the back of the kitchen. "Akari!" shouts Kiyoshi, "What are you doing?"

A pudgy girl with auburn hair turns around. "Hi Kiyoshi!" she says nervously, "Tom-san is bathing, and all of the girls are excited."

A chill runs up Harry's spine. "The girls are excited, eh?" states Kiyoshi, "Well, I've found some guys who want to see Kurosaki-sama."

Harry is pushed aside as girls surround Ron and Hermione. While they squealed and giggled, Harry talks to Kiyoshi. "So," he asks, "What type of person is Tom-san?"

"Interested, too?" he asks, and then bitterly, "He's a jerk. He gives the Kurosaki family much respect, and he gives in to the girls' whims and wishes, but he treats me like dirt. I, however, can't say anything because he's an honorary guest."

"I'm sorry about that" says Harry. Voldemort respects pure-blood wizards, but he hates Muggle-born wizards. Harry's worst fears are realized when Tom comes out with a towel around his waist. He looks like an older version of the Tom Riddle in the diary. Harry looks over at Ron and Hermione, both of whom have their eyes bulging out. After trading pleasantries with the serving girls, Tom looks at Harry. "I know you" he says, "I helped you out about a week ago."

"And I forgot to thank you for that" Harry says as he bows to him, "My name is Fuu."

"Tom Riddle" Tom states as he bows to Harry, "You weren't hurt by that big oaf, were you?"

"No, not at all" answers Fuu.

"There's another one" huffs Kiyoshi.

"You should show more respect to your master's guests, Kiyoshi" sneers Tom.

Kiyoshi looks at him. "I need some air" he states and leaves.

"I'll go and see about him" says Atari as she goes after him.

Tom shrugs as he goes to the door. "I'm sure Kiyoshi-chan hasn't told you this, but it would be best if you clean yourselves off before you present yourself to Kurosaki-sama. Also, he does not give his company to women outside of his family."

As he leaves, Harry looks at him with hatred.

(An Unexpected Switch)

Ron and Hermione go towards the little table in the middle of the courtyard. Kiyoshi had told them that Kurosaki-sama would accept their audience. Harry had insisted that he came along, seeing as though he was actually a guy, but neither Ron nor Hermione thought that was a wise idea. So they left Harry moping in the kitchen as they go to visit their host. It was easy to point out Kurosaki-sama; he looks exactly like he did in the ink painting. He was listening as Tom tells him about his journey. There was also a little boy with them; he would later be identified as Yoshi-san, Kurosaki-sama's son. When they approach the table, they bow to the three of them.

Kurosaki-sama looks at them. "So, your names are Mugen and Jin, correct?" he asks.

"Yes and No" answers Hermione, "It's a little more complicated than that."

Tom raises an eyebrow. "Explain" says Kurosaki-sama.

"My name is Hermione Granger, his name is Ron Weasley, and our friend in the kitchen is Harry Potter" starts Hermione, "We came from England fifty years in the future. Somehow, our souls were ripped out of our bodies and put into these bodies. We were wondering if you had a spell that can help us."

Kurosaki-sama shows genuine interest for the first time in the conversation. "Soul Exchange" he states, and then to Kiyoshi, "Bring the girl named Harry Potter out here, and take Yoshi out of here. I will not have my son watch me deal with a woman."

Kiyoshi does what he is told. "Why is he staying?" asks Ron as he points.

"Tom-san is a promising young wizard" answers Kurosaki-sama, "He would like to see this."

Tom gives Ron a smug look. "However Tom-san," states Kurosaki-sama, "If you disrespect Kiyoshi again, I will have to ask you to leave my house."

Tom gives a quick look of distaste. He quickly makes a more respectable face. "As you wish, Kurosaki-sama" he says.

Kiyoshi comes back with Harry. "Kiyoshi-san, we were just talking about you" states Kurosaki-sama, "I want you to stay and watch this."

The quintet watch as an hour glass appears in Kurosaki-sama's hand. "Soul Exchange is a spell that I just created. If a person has two people in mind, the person can say 'Soul Exchange', and exchange the souls. If the person has only one person in mind, that person's soul would be randomly exchanged with someone else. Now, with the hour glass, a person's soul would be exchanged with someone in the past or someone in the future. The fact that a triple exchange was done, and that you three ended up in the same place is astounding. A very powerful wizard must have done the exchange."

Harry thought the same thing as he steals a glance towards Tom.

"I can reverse the spell" states Kurosaki-sama, "but it will take several days. Since you three aren't born yet, I'll have to find you through your descendants."

"My grandparents would be alive during this time!" exclaims Hermione.

"Me too!" states Ron.

"Not me" says Harry, "I don't know anything about my extended family."

"It's okay, Harry" states Hermione, "All Pureblood families are related."

"Yeah" agrees Ron, "You can find your family from my family."

"It's good that you all know about family members living now" states Kurosaki-sama, "That will make finding you a lot easier. One more thing; I need to know the exact time you were in before you came here."

"Around 10:00 p.m. on September 1st, 1996" says Hermione immediately.

"Good job" states Kurosaki-sama, "You three should rest up while Kiyoshi and I find your bodies."

With that, Kurosaki-sama leaves the courtyard with Kiyoshi behind him.

(An Unexpected Switch)

Harry sits in Ron and Hermione's room later that night. The day has been great. They were able to sightsee a little bit of Nagasaki. This was followed by dinner with the family and a nice soothing bath. Harry was in a room by himself, while his friends were in a room together. Tom was also in his own room. He is now taking a bath downstairs.

"Well now we know that Voldemort did this to us, and we know how he did it" states Hermione.

"Yeah" states Ron, "Good thing we ended up together."

"I don't think that was accidental, Ron" responds Hermione, "He probably saw Mugen, Jin, and Fuu here and thought to use them in the soul exchange."

"Well," Ron says, "Whatever his plan was, it failed."

"We don't know that Ron."

"Guys!" shouts Harry, "We can stop Voldemort's plan right now."

"How?" asks Ron.

"By killing Tom Riddle right now, before he ever becomes Lord Voldemort."

The trio goes silent. "That's a good idea" states Ron.

"That's a bad idea" says Hermione.

Harry stares at Hermione with mouth open. "Why Hermione?" he asks, "Why shouldn't we kill him? What, should we just let him and his Death Eaters torture and kill all the people they have without stopping it?"

Hermione goes over to Harry and puts her hands on his shoulders. "Harry, I know how much Voldemort has taken away from you. I know how many lives Voldemort has ruined. But something worse could happen if we kill him."

"Like what?" sneers Harry, "Cedric's life, Quirrell's life, Neville's parents' sanity, Sirius' life, his brother's life, my parents' lives, a normal life for me?"

"What if a wizard worse than Voldemort comes into power?"

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I can't see a wizard worse than Voldemort."

"When a bad wizard emerges, everyone else strives to be the opposite of that wizard. Without that epitome of evil, we could see the emergence of several Voldemort."

"So, tons of people have to be sacrifice in order to give the general public an example of what not to do?"

"To put it bluntly, yes"

"You're making no sense, Hermione!" shouts Harry. With that, he runs out of the room.

"Harry, come back!" screams Hermione, then to Ron, "You understand what I'm saying, right?"

"Yeah, a little" says Ron, "Many Pureblood families aren't as amicable towards non-Purebloods as my family is. Someone from one of those families would probably get enough balls to hurt non-Purebloods as opposed to hiding because they support Voldemort. Or, which would be worst for Harry, Sirius, without Voldemort, wouldn't see anything wrong with hurting Muggle-borns. He would probably antagonize both Lily and James because of that."

"Thank you Ron!" exclaims Hermione, "Let's go tell Harry that!"

"No Hermione" says Ron as he grabs Hermione's arm, "Voldemort has taken many things away from Harry. Harry won't listen to a rational argument, no matter how much we push the matter. Let him cool down; then we can talk to him."

Hermione sighs as she sits down. "I just hope he doesn't do anything before then.

(An Unexpected Switch)

The fifteenth chapter is finished. Did you enjoy the argument between Harry and Hermione? What will happen next? Please Read and Review!


	16. Fuu's Choice

Chapter 16: Fuu's Choice Chapter 16: Fuu's Choice

Hey readers! I hope you enjoy the sixteenth of An Unexpected Switch!

(An Unexpected Switch)

Mugen plops down on the floor of his shack. Fuu, Jin, and Ginny stand around him, shoulders barely touching each other. Earlier today, Mugen had cursed Fuu and Jin for both going on vacation without him and telling Ginny their secret. Fuu tried to explain that Harry and Ron normally vacation together, and that Ginny could help them while they are here. Mugen was not hearing it, which lead to a helicopter-kick frenzy. Once again, he was immobilized and taken to the shack. Fuu, Jin, and Ginny had to use Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak onto the grounds to see. Needless to say, Mugen was not happy to see them.

"What the fuck do you want, traitors?" Mugen sneers as he folds his arms.

"Oh, come off of it, Mugen!" shouts Fuu, "If we would have known that you could have came with us, we would have brought you! Do you think we would have left you in the care of someone else if we didn't have to?"

Mugen huffs and rolls his eyes. "You know" pipes in Ginny, "If you would have told me who you were earlier, I would have told you that Hermione and Harry usually come to our house every Christmas."

"Which is another reason why it was smart to tell Ginny our secret" states Jin, "We won't run into the same confusion we did over the break."

"Fuck it!" Mugen exclaims as he throws his arms in the air. Fuu then notices a ring on Mugen's left finger.

"Mugen!" Fuu exclaims, "That's a beautiful ring! Where did you get it?"

Ginny's eyes widen as she grabs Mugen's hand. "It's an engagement ring!" she shouts.

"Yeah" says Mugen, "That's what that lug head said when he gave it to me."

"What's an engagement ring?" asks Fuu.

"An engagement ring is what a man gives a woman when he plans to marry her" answers Ginny.

"That's so sweet!" says Fuu as she musses Mugen's hair, "You're getting married!"

"Like hell I am" shouts Mugen as he jabs Fuu in the ribs, making Fuu yelp in pain.

"Actually" says Ginny, "You should send the ring back right away and refuse his proposal."

"Why should he do that?" asks Fuu.

"Because Hermione doesn't like Viktor" Ginny explains, "She likes my brother, Ron. That's why I asked Jin why he wasn't upset when Mugen went to Bulgaria. Hermione dated Viktor to get Ron's attention. She wouldn't marry Viktor."

"So that settles it" states Jin, "We'll send back the ring, and try to let the guy down as easily as possible."

"Do we have to give back the ring?" groans Mugen, "Do you know the things I could buy if I sold this to…"

"No Mugen" Fuu admonishes, "We have to give the ring back."

"Stupid bitch" Mugen huffs, making Ginny's jaw drop.

"Don't worry," says Fuu, as she gives Mugen a quick kick in the back, "He talks to everyone that way."

"So, do you know anything else that can help us out of our predicament?" Jin asks Ginny as he dodges Fuu and Mugen as they wrestle on the floor.

"I don't know anything personally," answers Ginny, "but Headmaster Dumbledore might. He knows everything, and he knows how to keep a secret. Professor Dumbledore also has a special fondness for Harry."

"Good" states Jin as he grabs both Fuu and Mugen, "Fuu, tomorrow you're going to go talk to Professor Dumbledore. Ginny, you're going to come and help me find a way to reverse this spell. Mugen, you're going to keep yourself occupied and out of our way."

"Okay" says Fuu.

"I wish you would have asked instead of commanded but all right," states Ginny.

"Whatever" snarls Mugen.

With that, Fuu, Jin, and Ginny leave to rest up for tomorrow.

(An Unexpected Switch)

Fuu stops as she tries to slow down her breathing and heart rate. She is on her way to Dumbledore's office. This man might be able to help them go home. Fuu really hopes so. Her heart rate spikes up again, however, when a hand grabs her upper left arm. Fuu swerves around suddenly, but calms down again when she sees that it's Draco.

"Draco" exhales Fuu, "You scared me."

Draco drags her into a space between the wall and one of the statues. "You're not Potter, are you?"

Fuu looks down. "No, I'm not" she responds, "My name is Fuu."

"I knew it!" exclaims Draco, "You were so nice to me. The only time me and Potter were civil to each other was when we first met trying robes."

"What made you hate each other after that?"

Draco looks down. "There are some things expected of Potter, and there are some things expected of me. Those things pit us against each, so we can't be friends."

"You don't have to do what's expected of you, Draco," says Fuu quietly.

"Yes I do!" Draco shouts, "If I don't, I'll lose all of my family and friends!"

Fuu's face goes white. Lose his whole family and all of his friends? She doesn't know what to say to that.

"What are you two doing in there?"

Draco and Fuu turn and see Dumbledore peering in the space. Draco immediately pushes Fuu to the ground. "That's ten points from Slytherin" calls Dumbledore to Draco's shrinking back, then to Fuu, "Harry, come with me."

Fuu, flabbergasted, gets up and follows Dumbledore as they go to his office.

(An Unexpected Switch)

Dumbledore had known something was wrong when Hermione was acting erratically on that day many months ago. He knew that Harry and Ron would start to exhibit strange behavior as well. Ron became calmer, which was a big improvement. Harry, on the other hand, he couldn't put his finger on. It wasn't just the fact that he was trying to become Draco's friend; his personality seems to have mature. Rather than carrying his sorrow on his body like a dead weight, he uses kindness and well manners to hide it. The person behind him didn't seem like a completely different person; she seems like a Harry who handles his problems better. That is why it Dumbledore so long to respond to this issue.

"Chocolate frog" he said to the statue that led to his office. He could feel Fuu's gaze as she marvels at the sudden appearance of the spiral staircase. Once they get to the office, Dumbledore watches as Fuu looks at everything with overt fascination, a reaction everyone has when they come in here for the first time.

"Sit down Harry" he commands gently.

Fuu immediate obeys him, sitting straight up in the chair. "Did I do something wrong, Professor?" she asks sweetly.

"No" answers Dumbledore, "I wanted to talk to you about your destiny. Do you know who Lord Voldemort is?"

"Yeah" says Fuu hesitantly, "He tried to kill me when I was little."

"It's not just that, Harry" states Dumbledore, "He tried to kill you when you were a baby, after he killed both of your parents. He actually killed your parents because they were protecting you. It is prophesized that you will kill Lord Voldemort. It not that Lord Voldemort doesn't deserve death; he started a Muggle genocide that would take the lives of many innocent people. It's just that…Voldemort has become a very powerful wizard over the decades, and you're just an adolescent boy. Are you up for the challenge?"

Dumbledore watches as Fuu looks down at her hands. Suddenly, she looks up at him with zeal in her eyes. "Absolutely" she says in a strong voice, "I will defeat Voldemort no matter how much stronger he is!"

Dumbledore peers at her. "Why Fuu?" he asks sweetly.

"Because…wait. How do you know my name?"

Dumbledore laughs heartily as he looks at Fuu's astonished face. "I've known all along" he says, "This might sound weird to you, but I can read your mind."

"Wow" exclaims Fuu.

"It's a good thing Miss Weasley told you to come and see me" he continues, "I know exactly what spell was used on you and your friends. It was a Soul Exchange spell. It'll take some time, but I can get you three back in your bodies pretty easily."

"Really?" asks Fuu, standing up.

"Yes" answers Dumbledore, "the real Miss Granger has probably tracked down Kurosaki Akira, a powerful Japanese wizard who lived during your time, and the creator of this spell. All I have to do is get the memory of when he met Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and that would give me the exact time I need to send you back."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore!" shouts Fuu, "I can't wait to…"

"However" interrupts Dumbledore, "Earlier you expressed a wish to defeat Lord Voldemort. Rather than making your choice on the fact that Voldemort probably sent you here, or basing it on what Harry would have said, you made a choice based on your own feelings. So, what are you going to do now?"

(An Unexpected Switch)

"What are you doing down here, Fuu?"

Fuu turns around suddenly, seeing Ginny in her nightgown. Fuu was sitting by herself in the common room, looking at the fire. Earlier, she had told everyone that they were going home in a few days. Mugen decided to celebrate by flying around Hogwarts all night. Jin preferred to read as many of the books in the library as he can. After pigging out in the kitchen, Fuu decided to sit in the common room and reminisce on everything that has happened to her.

"I'm just thinking about the last several months" Fuu answers, "What are you doing down here?"

"I was hoping to run into one of you guys" Ginny answers as she sits next to Fuu on the couch.

"Oh, okay" says Fuu.

"It's a good thing Professor Dumbledore said that you could do anything you want, as long as you don't hurt anyone" states Ginny, "Otherwise, Jin and Mugen would get in big trouble."

"Yeah" responds Fuu.

For a while, Fuu and Ginny just sat in silence. "I wish I could have gotten to know you all a little better," Ginny sighs, "but it'll be great to see Harry again… and my brother and Hermione of course."

Fuu gives Ginny a look. "Do you like Harry?" she asks.

"No" states Ginny adamantly, "It just that…I miss him."

"Yes you do" laughs Fuu, making Ginny blush, "but don't worry. Soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione will come back, and so will I."

Now it's Ginny's turn to give a look. "What?" she exclaims.

"I talked it over with Dumbledore" Fuu begins, "After I find who I'm looking for, I'll find an hour glass and help you defeat Voldemort."

Ginny's eyes widen. "You can't do that!" she exclaims, "Voldemort is a very powerful warlock, and you're probably a Muggle in your real life. Why would you help people you don't even know fight someone who has made a living killing people like you?"

Fuu looks Ginny straight in the eye. "The person I'm looking for senselessly killed my mother. Like Harry, I know how it feels to have someone you love viciously and unnecessarily taken away from you. I'm not doing it just for that, though; I'm doing it to help Draco."

"Draco and his family are helping Voldemort!"

"Draco is not doing it by choice! He's being coerced into cooperating!"

Ginny's eyes widen again. "You like Draco, don't you?" she asks.

"A little" answers Fuu as she turns red, creeping Ginny out.

"He will never date you" states Ginny, "He would be kicked out of his family if he married a Muggle."

Fuu looks down at this. "I still have to try and help him, whether he acknowledges me or not."

Ginny sighs. "There is no way I can talk you out of this, can I?"

"Nope" answers Fuu, "but promise not to tell Mugen or Jin. They'll probably want to come along, and I don't want to drag them into this."

"I promise" says Ginny. Then, she gets up and hugs Fuu. "I can't wait to see the others again. And I can't wait to see you in your own body."

"Me neither" agrees Fuu as she hugs Ginny back

(An Unexpected Switch)

This is the end of Chapter sixteen of An Unexpected Switch! Please Read and Review, and thank you to everyone who has!


	17. Harry's Decision

Chapter 17: Harry's Decision Chapter 17: Harry's Decision

Hey guys! Thank you so much for keeping up with An Unexpected Switch! I introduce for your pleasure its seventeenth chapter, _Harry's Decision_.

(An Unexpected Switch)

"I'm sorry, guys," whispers Harry, "but I have to do this."

He pulls the covers over Ron and Hermione; then he nimbly leaves their room. Earlier, he had come back to the room with tea to apologize. The tea, unbeknownst to his friends, was made with a sleeping herb. Ron quickly gulps down the mixture and falls on his mat. Hermione gasps once she realizes what's in it. Unfortunately, she had already drunken half of the tea. "Harry…no" Hermione moans groggily as she tumbles onto her mat, spilling rest of her tea. Before he covered up his best friends, he picked up all of the tea bowls, placed them back on the tea tray, and placed the tray outside so the servants could pick it up.

Now, Harry runs deftly through the dark halls of the Kurosaki estate. He could feel the dagger pressed between his breast rattle between the two lobes. Harry knew that he couldn't just go into Tom Riddle's room and start swinging; he'll be dead before he hit the room door. No…he had to lead Tom into a false sense of security so he'll let his guard down. That's what this feminine body is for.

Before Harry knew it, he was in front of Tom's guest room. Hearing the pounding of his own heart, he breathes until his heart silences itself. Harry gets on his knees and slowly pats on the rice door. "Enter" says Tom calmly, making a chill run up Harry's spine. As Harry slowly walks into the room, he sees Tom, who is sitting on his mat reading a book. He looks up as Harry closes the door.

"I thought you were one of the servants," he says as he closes his book.

"Are you disappointed?" Harry asks with his sweetest voice.

"Not at all" says Tom slowly, "Why are you here?"

Harry starts to undo his robe. "I just wanted to thank you again for saving me."

Tom's eyes widen as Harry takes off his robe. He holds the robe, along with the dagger, in his right hand. "Will you let me?" he pleads.

"Absolutely" answers Tom as he leads Harry to the mat. Okay, Harry thinks as he lies down, while he's getting situated, I'll take out the dagger and stab him before we do anything.

For a while, Harry's main focus was removing the dagger. Agitation on his body made him turn towards Tom and gasp. His eyes had suddenly turned into slits, the snakelike eyes that haunted Harry for the last six years of his life. Voldemort must have exchanged his own soul with that of his younger self!

"I found you!" sneers Voldemort as he grabs Harry's neck, "I'm surprised you're still alive."

Harry starts moving his neck, trying to loosen the grip on his neck. "You must be the Mudblood girl" he states, "If you tell me where Potter is, I'll give you a quick death."

Harry manages to get a breath of fresh air. "Fuck off!" he screams, putting all of his odium for Voldemort into his eyes.

This was a bad idea, because Harry suddenly feels all of his memories rush to the front of his head. "No!" he shouts.

"You're Potter" Voldemort chuckles, "This is great! Now I can make your death as agonizing as possible. And fuck off? I plan to do so."

What Harry went through next was the weirdest experience in his life. He, however, could not focus on what was happening to his body or that he was suffocating. The only thing that matter was getting the dagger. Harry could not allow himself the luxury of panic; that would make the situation worse. Without panic, however, taking out the dagger was still nearly impossible. I'm not going to make it, thinks Harry as he starts to black out.

Suddenly, however, metallic air fills his lungs. He looks at his right hand, and sees that it's cover with blood. As he turns towards Voldemort, he feels as though his body is torn in half, the conscious half floating towards the ceiling. While rising, Harry sees his- well, Fuu's- nude body lying serenely on the mat its bloody right hand. Tom Riddle's body lies on top of Fuu's, its skin the color of the pale moon. The dagger sticks out of its back, making the black kimono darker than ever.

"Voldemort's dead" is the last thing Harry thinks before his soul is sucked into a vortex.

(An Unexpected Switch)

That's the end. Quick note: For the purpose of this story, Tom Riddle has not created any of his Horcruxes. Otherwise, Tom Riddle would not be dead because he has at least created the diary Horcrux by now. Now, he's just dead. Please R&R! Thank you to everyone who has!


	18. Switching Back?

Switching Back

**Switching Back?**

Hello, readers! Please enjoy _Switching Back,_ the eighteenth chapter of An Unexpected Switch!

(An Unexpected Switch)

Madame Pince had finished organizing the books when she decides to check on Ronald Weasley. Well, not exactly Weasley, but the person inhabiting his body at the time. Earlier, Dumbledore had revealed in a staff meeting that Weasley's, Potter's, and Granger's souls were switched with the souls of people from the Edo period. During the meeting, he had told the faculty to allow them free reign of the school, but to watch over them. If any happened to them, Potter, Weasley, and Granger would not be able to return to their bodies.

The young man in Weasley's body decided to read about the future so he can take the knowledge back to the past. The _real_ Ronald Weasley would have never thought to do that. Except for Percival and maybe William, _none_ of the other Weasleys would have thought to do so, although Hermione Granger would have definitely done the same thing. Maybe Weasley could learn a thing or two from this borrower.

The librarian's eyes fly up when she sees the borrower. Weasley's upper body lies heavily on the cluttered table, his right arm lying listlessly over its side. While his forehead rests on the last book he was reading, Weasley's blue eyes are dilated, no longer reading the book's pages.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

(An Unexpected Switch)

Dumbledore pulls his head from the smoky Pensieve. His old friend Akira Kurosaki had sent him the memory of meeting Fuu, Mugen, and Jin. Finding these three, however, was a bittersweet moment. Now, he can put everyone back into their own bodies, but it will take some time. Worse, Tom Riddle was in this particular memory. Lord Voldemort definitely conjured the first Soul Exchange spell. Dumbledore has to switch the bodies soon, or all six people could be killed.

_Whoosh! Bam! Thump!_

Dumbledore jumps back as he looks around his office. His heart stops as he sees Hermione Granger's body sprawled on the floor. Her clothes are disheveled from high-speed flying, and her brown hair wildly frames her pale skin. Hermione's mouth and eyes are opened in perpetual shock.

The headmaster dashes towards the girl and puts his fingers on her neck. He sighs when a thump greets his fingertips. "Looks like someone reversed the spell before I did" says Dumbledore as he looks at the Firebolt lodged in his office door.

(An Unexpected Switch)

Ginny feels a tightness around her waist as Fuu squeezes it. She starts to complain, but stops when she sees Harry's head lying on her shoulders, eyes tightly shut. "What's wrong, Fuu?" exclaims Ginny.

"My…head…hurts" cries Fuu.

"Could this be the Soul Exchange?" asks Ginny as she leads Fuu to one of the couches, "but it's too soon!"

"I think this is it" says Fuu as she lies down, "My soul is being ripped out of this body."

Ginny watches as Fuu curls into a ball and cradles her head. Harry and the others are going to be back soon, thinks Ginny, but she wanted to talk to Fuu a little more. "I wish we had a little more time," whispers Ginny.

"Don't…worry…Ginny" groans Fuu, "I'll be back to…"

Suddenly Fuu stops moving. Desperately, she runs towards Harry's body and holds it up. A pulse tells her that the body, at least, was all right. Ginny raises her head, believing that Fuu's soul is above her that very moment.

(An Unexpected Switch)

Moaning brings Hermione out of her sleeping stupor. Next to her, a blue-clothed man with jet black hair clinches his fists into his temples. "Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione whispers as she sits up.

"I don't know!" screams Ron. Suddenly, Hermione screams as well, holding her head between her legs. Her head feels as though each throb is a slam into a brick wall. Hermione lifts her head, however, when she hears a thud next to her.

"Ron!" Hermione shouts before she falls out.

For a few minutes, the bodies lie perfectly still. Then Mugen slowly lifts up his head. Shaking his head, he sees Jin's heaving chest.

"What the fuck!" Mugen shouts as he jumps up. Jin opens his eyes and sits up. Tenderly, he lifts up both of his pale hands.

"We're back" he says.

Mugen looks down at himself and jumps. "Oh yeah!" he shouts, "I'm finally out of that bitch's body and back in my own!"

As Mugen stretches out his body, Jin looks around the room. "Hey" he states slowly, "Where's Fuu?"

(An Unexpected Switch)

Fuu stretches as she lies on the floor. A weight on her chest makes her sit up; the sight makes her gasps. On top of her nude body lies a black-haired young man. The body was very cold, and Fuu clearly sees the cause: her dagger lodged into the stranger's back.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

(An Unexpected Switch)

Harry's eyes are greeted by complete darkness. He tries to stand up, but his head bangs into an uneven ceiling. Automatically, he reaches for a string in the middle of the dark room. The light illuminates, to Harry's horror, the cramp closet that he hasn't been in for five years!

This can't be happening, thinks Harry. I killed Voldemort before he began his reign of terror. Why am I in the Dursleys' closet? Why am I not in Godric's Hollow with my parents?

Harry slams into the door, ripping it from its hinges. On the recently broken door, Harry hears the front one opened. He quickly turns around and struggles for breath. Dudley stumbles though the door, laughing wildly. A girl is laughing with Dudley as he half-drags her across the threshold. She scrunches her face when she sees Harry.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" sneers Hermione.

(An Unexpected Switch)

Well, this is the end of An Unexpected Switch! I want to give a special thanks to

TheReviewGiver

brokenpassions

dark.nephilim

Elithil

JoseSkinner

TerraBull

LilyGinnyBlack

FlashLight

Gemini-2006

stanley T

And everyone else who has read this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I've certainly enjoyed writing it. Once again, thank you all, and goodbye for now An Unexpected Switch!


End file.
